Memories Bring The True Love
by Fumiko Miki NaSa
Summary: Sekelebat memori-memori yang pernah terjadi antara dirinya dengan Naruto dulu terlintas di benak Sakura karena petemuan dan perkataan orang-orang yang hari ini ia temui. Apakah ia masih menyukai Sasuke? Atau memori yang melintas itu memberi petunjuk sebenarnya siapa yang benar-benar ia sayangi dan cintai?/bad summary/RnR...?/COMPLETE/
1. Chapter 1

**Memories Bring The True Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku, and little bit other**

**Warning: Ooc, typo(s), rush, dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 1

.

.

Jalanan di desa konoha terlihat ramai, meskipun jam baru menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh pagi, masih cukup pagi untuk beraktivitas banyak. Cahaya matahari pun belum terlalu terik menerangi bumi. Pemandangan sibuk seperti ini, memang selalu terlihat semenjak para aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang dunia ninja ke-4, lima hari yang lalu. Para penduduk masih sibuk untuk mengurus keluarganya yang kemarin ikut perang dan selamat. Meskipun aliansi shinobi memenangkan perang itu, tapi tetap saja banyak korban jiwa yang berjatuhan, juga banyak yang terluka parah.

Dari sekumpulan manusia di jalanan konoha ini, terlihat sesosok gadis dengan surai merah mudanya tengah berjalan menerjang kerumunan orang di hadapannya dengan santai. Sakura nama gadis itu, memang siapa lagi _kunoichi _konoha yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda selain Sakura?! Sakura menghela napas lega, karena hari ini ia akan bersantai sedikit, tidak seperti empat hari kemarin. Semenjak perang melawan _duo_ uchiha itu usai, ia sangat sibuk setiap harinya.

Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah ingin sibuk seperti itu, ia tidak habis pikir apa _shisou_nya tidak tahu bahwa ia pun membutuhkan istirahat setelah perang usai, belum lagi ia juga masih syok karena kejadian itu, kejadian setelah perang selesai itu hampir membuatnya mati berdiri. Sepertinya Sakura memang harus menyalahkan Tsunade yang seenaknya mempercayakan rumah sakit konoha padanya setelah sehari ia kembali dari medan perang.

Meskipun memang tak bisa dipungkiri lagi kalau kemampuan medis Sakura bisa dikatakan sangat hebat di usianya yang masih muda ini, jadi, Tsunade memang tak salah memilih Sakura untuk dipercaya memegang kendali rumah sakit, selama _godaime_ _hokage_ itu beristirahat. Tapi sepertinya dia sendiri tak sadar bahwa Sakura pun membutuhkan istirahat.

Kemarin Sakura menemui Tsunade dan meminta cuti hari ini, mungkin lebih tepatnya peringanan pekerjaan, karena tidak mungkin _shisou_nya akan mengizinkannya cuti seharian penuh. Sepertinya Sakura harus demo pada _godaime_ _hokage_ itu, pasalnya ia juga membutuhkan istirahat seharian penuh, bukan? Tapi daripada demo seperti itu yang akan membuat Tsunade mengamuk, Sakura lebih memilih bersyukur, hari ini ia hanya akan memeriksa beberapa pasien saja.

Dari mulai pukul sepuluh pagi sampai pukul dua belas dimana saatnya makan siang, lalu mulai dari pukul dua siang sampai empat sore, ya hanya empat jam ia bekerja untuk hari ini dan esok. Maka dari itu ia lebih memilih bersyukur karena sebentar sekali dirinya bekerja dibandingkan empat hari kemarin, ia harus _stand by_ 24 jam di rumah sakit. Jadi, bersyukur memang pilihan yang tepat, kan? Lagipula pasien-pasien yang akan ia periksa adalah orang-orang yang cukup ia kenal dengan baik, seperti Sasuke, Kakashi, dan Yamato.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju rumah sakit, ia tak boleh terlambat, setengah jam lagi ia harus memeriksa keadaan _sensei _dan _taichou_nya, Kakashi dan Yamato yang terluka parah akibat perang kemarin. Ia bersyukur _sensei_nya masih bisa keluar dan selamat dari jurus ruang dan waktu Uchiha Obito, yang ternyata teman setim _sensei_nya dulu.

_Taichou_nya, Yamato, juga berhasil selamat meskipun keadaannya begitu memprihatinkan, Yakusi Kabuto memang benar-benar keparat mengambil info dari Yamato dan membiarkannya terluka parah seperti itu, tapi tetap saja Sakura bersyukur karena _taichou_nya tak sampai dibunuh.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya berjalan di keramaian jalanan ini, tiba-tiba Sakura dikagetkan oleh sapaan seseorang, seseorang yang sangat ia kenali, tentu saja dia adalah anggota tim tujuh yang menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke selama dia pergi dari konoha untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada kakak tercinta Uchiha Itachi.

"Sakura-_san_," sapa Sai dengan senyumannya seperti biasa saat melihat Sakura melintas di dekatnya dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya.

"Hai, Sai." Sakura pun menyapa Sai balik dengan senyuman manisnya yang terpatri di bibir mungilnya tersebut.

"Sakura-_san_ mau ke rumah sakit ya?" tanya Sai karena dia tahu ini adalah jalanan menuju rumah sakit konoha, memangnya seorang Haruno Sakura mau kemana lagi selain ke rumah sakit.

"Iya Sai, kau sendiri habis dari rumah sakit? jenguk siapa?" Beramah tamah dengan teman setimnya sendiri tak salahkan? lagipula gara-gara empat hari kemarin di rumah sakit seharian penuh, ia jadi jarang bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

"Kakashi-_sensei_ dan Yamato-_taichou_, ngomong-ngomong dari kemarin aku tak melihat Naruto-_kun_, apa Sakura-_san_ tahu dia dimana?" Seperti biasa Sai memamerkan senyumannya, ia menengok ke kanan dan kiri melihat sekitar Sakura, takut-takut Naruto akan menyusul Sakura. Ya, Naruto memang sangat suka membuntuti Sakura kemanapun. Jadi, tak salah bila menanyakan Naruto terhadap Sakura.

"Begitukah? tidak, aku tidak tahu si _baka_ itu dimana. Lagipula aku tak melihatnya semenjak dia keluar dari rumah sakit. Aku juga kan tak mengantarnya pulang ketika keluar dari rumah sakit, kenapa kau bertanya padaku?" Sakura hanya bisa menautkan alisnya bingung, Sai baru dari kemarin tak melihat Naruto, sedangkan dirinya tak melihat Naruto dari kemarin lusa. Lalu, kenapa Sai bertanya padanya?

"Oh begitu ya, aku kira Naruto-_kun_ bersama Sakura-_san_, kalian kan selalu bersama biasanya. Kalau tak Naruto-_kun_ yang menemui Sakura-_san_, ya Sakura-_san_ yang akan menemui Naruto-_kun_."

Sakura hanya bisa bersemu mendengar penjelasan Sai, apa terlihat seperti itukah hubungannya dengan Naruto. Rasanya seperti sepasang kekasih saja. Tiba-tiba air muka Sakura pun berubah khawatir, tak bisa dipungkiri, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sai itu, tapi kenapa Naruto tak kunjung menemuinya semenjak keluar dari rumah sakit. Lalu, sekarang dia dimana? mungkin sedang ada misi pikir Sakura, tapi biasanya Naruto menemuinya dulu bila akan melaksanakan sebuah misi, ah sepertinya Sakura lebih memilih _positive thinking_, mungkin memang Naruto sedang sibuk.

" Sakura-_san_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh, kan?" ucapan Sai menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya tentang Naruto. Lagi-lagi Sakura bingung dengan Sai, memangnya mau bertanya apa? kenapa tidak langsung bertanya saja? mana mungkin Sakura melarangnya untuk bertanya. Akhirnya Sakura pun menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tanda membolehkan pertanyaan Sai.

"Sakura-_san_ ingat waktu aku tanya tentang kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba ketika perang kemarin, Sakura-_san_ bilang kamu percaya pada Sasuke dan tersenyum, aku tahu itu senyum palsu Sakura-_san_, kenapa Sakura-_san_ tersenyum palsu seperti itu?..." Sai melirik sebentar ke arah Sakura, melihat Sakura yang sepertinya tidak akan merespon, Sai pun melanjutkan kalimatnya " …itu seperti Sakura-_san_ tak percaya padanya dan tak terlalu senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke, apa Sakura-_san_ sudah tak menyukai Sasuke?"

Deg…

Sebenarnya apa maksud Sai bertanya seperti itu padanya? memang dia harus tahu seperti apa perasaan Sakura kepada Sasuke sekarang. Lebih dari itu ia sendiri bingung dengan perasaannya terhadap Sasuke, ia masih tetap menyayanginya, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Tapi, soal menyukai atau mencintai bungsu Uchiha itu, ia sendiri belum tahu bagimana perasaannya, lalu sekarang apa yang harus dijawabnya.

"Me-memang kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan gugup, tentu saja ia paling tidak suka ditanya bagimana perasaannya, memang apa urusan Sai dengan semua itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tak mau membuat orang lain salah paham Sakura-_san_…" Sakura hanya bisa mengernyitkan alisnya, salah paham katanya? memang siapa maksud Sai. Hari ini Sai sepertinya benar-benar aneh, mulai dari bertanya tentang perasaannya terhadap Sasuke dan sekarang salah paham.

Sai menghela napas pelan, karena Sakura tak menjawab sedikitpun, dengan ragu dia melanjutkan ucapannya "…Sakura-_san_ ingat tidak, ketika kita ingin menjelaskan mengenai keputusan para _rookie_ sembilan mengenai Sasuke terhadap Naruto-_kun_ di tanah besi?..." Tentu Sakura ingat saat itu, saat dimana ia menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, yang malah Naruto bilang bahwa ia berbohong.

"…aku tak mengerti mengenai perasaan dan pikiranmu waktu itu, tapi aku cukup tahu, banyak cara yang bisa kita lakukan untuk membuat Naruto-_kun_ mengerti, tapi kenapa kamu memilih menyatakan cinta pada Naruto-_kun_?..." Sai menjeda sebentar kalimatnya, berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini belum biasa dia lakukan sebelumnya. Kali ini dia benar-benar ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…sebelum misi Sakura-_san_ bilang padaku, Kiba dan juga Lee untuk tidak memberitahukan yang sebenarnya pada Naruto-_kun_, kan? tapi maaf aku malah memberitahukannya pada Naruto-_kun_. Dan apa Sakura-_san_ tahu waktu itu aku juga mengatakan bahwa kamu melakukan itu karena kamu mencintai Sasuke, apa Sakura-_san_ tahu bagaimana reaksi Naruto_-kun_? dia terlihat sakit dan sesak…"

"…tapi setelah senyuman palsumu itu aku yakin kamu sudah tak menyukai Sasuke lagi, dan asumsiku waktu itu salah besar, sebenarnya kamu melakukan itu untuk Naruto-_kun_ sendiri, kan? Sakura-_san_ tak mau Naruto-_kun_ terus menderita. Aku salut Sakura-_san_ mau melakukan itu demi Naruto, Sakura-_san_ rela membunuh orang yang pernah Sakura-_san_ cintai…" lanjut Sai, dia tak tahu dari mana dia bisa berbicara sepanjang ini, tapi hatinya yang menuntun, dia yang berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto, maka dia juga harus yang menjelaskannya.

"….dan bahkan Sakura-_san_ rela dibenci Naruto untuk membuatnya berhenti menderita, itu pengorbanan yang besar lho Sakura-_San_. Kamu rela kehilangan dua orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu untuk Naruto-_kun_." Sai mengakhiri ucapannya dengan tersenyum seperti biasa ke arah Sakura. Sakura tiba-tiba membatu mendengar ucapan Sai barusan, kenapa Sai bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya sendiri mengenai perasaannya dan niatnya waktu itu.

Sakura masih bergeming, tak berkutik sedikitpun, apa yang diucapkan oleh Sai itu membuat pikirannya tak karuan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa Sai terlalu ikut campur terlalu jauh mengenai perasaannya, memang apa urusan Sai dengan semua ini, dan apa tujuannya berkata dan bertanya seperti ini pada Sakura. Melihat Sakura yang tetap seperti tak akan merespon, Sai pun hanya menghela napas, dia tahu, Sakura pasti masih bingung dengan maksud perkataannya tadi.

"Aku hanya mau minta maaf saja Sakura-_san_, karena tak menepati janji waktu itu, dan bukankah kamu bilang mau ke rumah sakit, nanti terlambat," ucap Sai yang membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri mengenai perkataan Sai barusan.

"Ah iya, yasudah aku duluan ya Sai, soal itu tak apa, lagipula itu sudah lama," sahut Sakura yang langsung lari menuju rumah sakit, sepertinya ia sudah lama terjebak perbincangan dengan Sai. Kalau begini ia bisa terlambat sampai di rumah sakit, untungnya pasien yang akan ia periksa _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya sendiri, jadi, tak terlalu masalah, pasti mereka bisa memakluminya.

Meskipun begitu, perkataan Sai masih saja terngiang di telinganya, pengorbanan kata Sai? dan itu untuk Sasuke? untuk Naruto? Sakura tak mengerti kenapa Sai dengan mudahnya menyimpulkan perasaan gadis musim semi ini. Bukankah yang tahu perasaannya hanya ia sendiri dan _Kami-sama_ yang tahu! Sepertinya Sakura harus menjelaskan dan memberi pelajaran sedikit pada Sai.

Karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan perkataan Sai, Sakura sampai tak sadar sekarang ia sudah berada tepat di depan ruangan _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya. Sebelum masuk Sakura pun mengatur napasnya terlebih dahulu dan mencoba menetralkan pikirannya yang sempat kacau gara-gara pemuda pucat yang baru saja bertemu dengannya.

Cklek….

"_Ohayou_ _sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_. Ini masih pukul 10 pagi, kan?" ucap Sakura sesaat ketika memasuki ruangan serba putih ini. Terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan memakai masker yang setia memegang sebuah buku di tangannya menatap sayu Sakura. Dan satu laki-laki lagi berambut coklat tampak jengah menghabiskan waktunya di ruangan berbau obat seperti ini. Belum lagi _partner_nya selalu sibuk dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kau terlambat lima menit Sakura," ucap laki-laki berambut coklat tersebut seolah Sakura terlambat berjam-jam.

"Sudahlah Yamato, bukankah empat hari kemarin Sakura seharian penuh di rumah sakit. Jadi, tak masalah kalau dia terlambat, lagipula kan hanya lima menit," sahut laki-laki yang membawa sebuah buku itu kepada laki-laki berambut coklat yang ternyata bernama Yamato.

"Ya ya ya. Untuk _senpai_ pasti tak masalah, rasanya kalau _senpai_ protes seperti tak tahu malu. _Senpai_ kan lebih sering terlambat bahkan lebih dari lima menit," ejek Yamato pada _senpai_nya, laki-laki berambut perak tadi.

"Sudahlah Kakashi-_sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_. Maaf aku terlambat lima menit." Sakura mencoba mendamaikan dua laki-laki itu. Kakashi, laki-laki yang berambut perak tersebut meneruskan acaranya yang sempat tertunda, membaca buku yang sedang dipegangnya. Baru beberapa detik membaca, Kakashi melihat ke arah pintu seolah akan ada orang yang datang, setelah melihat pintu sepintas, Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada _kunoichi_ berambut merah muda itu yang sekaligus muridnya, Sakura.

"Kau tidak bersama Naruto, Sakura?" tanya Kakashi pada Sakura dengan tatapan heran, seolah hal yang aneh karena Sakura datang hanya sendirian. Karena dia dengar, Naruto sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin lusa, kalau begitu, _jinchuriki _kyuubi itu pasti mengekori Sakura kemanapun. Lagipula mana mungkin dia berlatih, memang mau berlatih dengan siapa? biasanya kan yang menjadi _partner_nya berlatih dirinya dan Yamato, tentu saja selain Jiraiya.

"Tidak Kakashi-_sensei_, sejak Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit, aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil sebuah catatan kesehatan milik _sensei_ dan _taichou_nya itu lalu memeriksa catatan tersebut.

"Hah? tumben sekali Sakura? biasanya kan kalian selalu bersama," sahut Yamato yang juga heran, tak biasanya Naruto dan Sakura tidak bersama. Kalau Naruto sedang di rawat di rumah sakit mungkin mereka tak terlihat bersama. Yang lebih aneh lagi, Sakura tak bertemu dengan Naruto sejak dua hari yang lalu, dan bahkan Sakura tak tahu Naruto dimana.

"Memangnya apa yang aneh Yamato-_taichou_? jangan berbicara aneh seperti Sai begitu." Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. Apa-apaa ini! kenapa seolah dirinya dan Naruto adalah sepasang kekasih yang tak terpisahkan, _'dasar Sai dan Yamato-taichou sama saja'_ pikir Sakura

"Sakura kau tahu tidak? tim tujuh kalian mirip dengan tim tujuh dulu yang dibawahi oleh _hokage_ keempat, Minato-_sama_. Tim tujuh dulu beranggotakan aku, Uchiha Obito yang kemarin menjadi musuh kita, dan satu perempuan bernama Rin," ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum kecil mengingat memori dulu saat dia, Minato, Obito, dan Rin berlatih dan menjalankan misi bersama.

"Oh laki-laki tampan berambut kuning yang mirip dengan Naruto dan juga sekaligus ayah Naruto? memangnya mirip bagaimana Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"Ya, mereka memang mirip sih. Kamu tahu tidak alasan kenapa kemarin musuh kita mengadakan perang? itu karena dia ingin melihat Rin-wanita yang sangat dia cintai-hidup kembali. Sebenarnya dia adalah shinobi yang sangat menyayangi desa, bahkan dia bercita-cita ingin menjadi hokage-mirip Naruto kan-? tapi sayang dia hampir meninggal saat perang dunia ninja ke-2, karena menolong Kakashi-_senpai_, dan dia meminta Kakashi untuk menjaga Rin untuknya," sahut Yamato tanpa permisi langsung menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Bagaimanapun selama beberapa hari satu kamar dengan Kakashi, Yamato mengintrogasinya mengenai perang kemarin.

"Eh? darimana miripnya Yamato-_taichou_?" Sakura masih belum mengerti maksud dari ucapan Yamato. Hari ini ia tidak mengerti dengan semua orang yang ia temui, kenapa semuanya membicarakan dirinya dengan Naruto? apalagi ini tim tujuh?

"Ya miriplah Sakura. Khususnya kisah cinta kalian, Obito meyukai Rin yang menyukai Kakashi-_senpai_. Seperti Naruto yang menyukaimu yang malah menyukai Sasuke. Mungkin kalau waktu kemarin perang kau meninggal Naruto akan kalap." Yamato menjelaskan asumsinya, Kakashi hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kelakuan _junior_nya itu. Apa dia tak memikirkan perasaan Sakura?

Naruto mencintainya. Perkataan Yamato barusan membuat Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Ia tahu Naruto pernah mencintainya, tapi itu dulu, kenapa _taichou_nya seolah berkata Naruto masih menyukainya sampai sekarang. Padahal jelas-jelas Yamato melihat sendiri bagaimana Naruto menolaknya ketika di tanah besi dulu.

"Jangan bercanda Yamato-_taichou_, jelas-jelas dia menolakku." Sakura langsung mengeluarkan ninjutsu medisnya ke arah dada Yamato. Ia memeriksa keadaan Yamato sekarang. Tapi tetap tak bisa dipungkiri pikirannya masih kacau memikirkan perkataan Yamato barusan ditambah kata-kata Sai tadi sebelum sampai di rumah sakit.

"Dia bukan menolakmu Sakura, dia cuma tak mau kau membohongi perasaanmu sendiri," sahut Kakashi, dia tahu sangat-sangat tahu muridnya yang sekaligus juga anak dari gurunya itu sangat mencintai _kunoichi_ merah muda di dekatnya ini.

Ya Sakura tahu itu, Naruto sendiri yang mengatakan itu padanya. Tapi, bukankah yang tahu bagaimana perasaan Sakura sebenarnya hanya dirinya sendiri dan _Kami-sama_ tentunya. Kenapa Naruto seenaknya saja menyimpulkannya seperti itu. Ia tak habis pikir pada teman satu timnya itu. Sakura mengingat sekelebat bayangan Minato-ayah Naruto- yang tiba-tiba datang dan menanyakan apa Sakura adalah pacar Naruto dan menitipkan Naruto padanya, tiba-tiba saja pipinya merasa menghangat mengingat hal bodoh itu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menepis bayangan aneh itu.

"Pemeriksaan selesai _sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_, aku akan ke ruangan Sasuke untuk memeriksanya," ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul pada dua lelaki yang ada di hadapannya itu. Sakura pun membalikan badannya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju pintu untuk keluar dari ruang rawat Kakashi dan Yamato.

"Apa kau masih menyukai Sasuke, Sakura?" Pertanyaan dari Kakashi sukses mengintrupsinya untuk berhenti. Ia bergeming untuk beberapa saat, ini adalah pertanyaan yang sama dengan pertanyaan Sai. Ia bingung akan menjawab apa. Sakura hanya menengok dan mengangkat bahunya sebagai jawaban.

Sakura berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Pikirannya sibuk dengan kejadian-kejadian hari ini, kenapa semua orang menanyakan Naruto padanya, dan yang lebih mengganggu pikirannya dimana Naruto saat ini, kenapa tak ada yang mengetahui keberadaanya. Sakura benar-benar kalut dan gelisah. Ia benar-benar khawatir pada _jinchuriki_ kyuubi tersebut, semoga saja _Kami-sama_ selalu melindunginya.

Sakura pikir hari ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan dan bisa merefresh pikirannya, nyatanya malah pikirannya semakin kacau dan tak menentu. Sepertinya Sakura harus benar-benar meminta cuti pada _shisou_nya besok agar bisa dengan tenang beristirahat tanpa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya barang satu orang pun.

Ia hanya menghela nafas pelan mencoba menetralkan pikiran-pikirannya yang tak karuan. Karena Sakura terlalu terlarut dalam pikirannya, ia tak mendengar ada seorang perempuan yang memanggilnya sedari ia keluar dari ruang rawat Kakashi dan Yamato. Bahkan perempuan berambut pirang panjang berkuncir satu itu mengikutinya, karena dia yakin sahabat _pink_nya sedang memiliki banyak pikiran.

"Sakura, kau ada masalah?" tanya perempuan itu sambil menepuk pelan bahu Sakura dari belakang.

"Ahh, Ino...kau mengagetkanku," sahut Sakura saat menengok ke belakang mendapati Ino-sahabatnya-sedang menatapnya dengan air muka bingung dan khawatir.

"Apa kau ada masalah Sakura? mukamu terlihat kusut seperti belum disetrika." Ino mendengus pelan mendapati Sakura yang biasanya ceria terlihat murung seperti ini.

"Apa kau melihat Naruto, Ino?"

"Tidak, memangnya Naruto kemana?"

"Entahlah, tadi Sai, Kakashi-_sensei_, juga Yamato-_taichou_ menanyakan Naruto padaku. Katanya mereka tak melihat Naruto sejak kemarin. Tapi, bahkan aku tak melihatnya sejak kemarin lusa, lalu kenapa mereka bertanya padaku." Sakura mendesah pelan membayangkan pertemuan-pertemuannya dengan orang yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"Hahh, tentu saja mereka bertanya padamu, bukankah selama ini biasanya kalian bersama?" Kalimat Ino juga tak jauh berbeda dengan kalimat Sai maupun Yamato. Sakura bingung sendiri, apa memang hubungannya dengan Naruto terlihat begitu dekat? Tapi, memang mereka sahabat, jadi, tak salah kan bila mereka terlihat dekat.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar manik matanya bosan, ia sudah terlalu sebal untuk mendengar kalimat ini. Bertemu dengan Ino bukannya membuatnya lebih baik, tapi, malah semakin menjadi menyebalkan.

"Dari tadi pagi aku tak melihatmu Sakura, kau datang pukul berapa ke rumah sakit?"

"Pukul sepuluh pagi Ino, hari ini aku diberi keringanan pekerjaan oleh Tsunade-_sama_, setelah empat hari kemarin seharian penuh aku di rumah sakit. Aku hanya akan memeriksa beberapa pasien."

"Begitukah. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaan Sasuke-_kun_ sekarang Sakura? apa sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya begitulah, keadaannya sudah semakin membaik. Teman-temannya dari tim taka sangat peduli padanya, apalagi perempuan berkaca mata itu, Karin."

"Kau cemburu eh?"

"Tidak, aku malah bersyukur Ino. Sepertinya kau yang cemburu Ino." Sakura menyeringai ke arah Ino, balik menggoda sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan yang digoda hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku sudah mempunyai yang lain Sakura." Kalimat yang Ino ucapkan barusan membuat Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Siapa yang Ino maksud? kenapa ia tak tahu? sepertinya ia memang terlalu sibuk, bahkan tak tahu Ino sudah mempunyai kekasih.

"Ino, kau sudah selesai bekerja, bukan? katanya kau ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku sudah menunggumu sejak tadi di depan rumah sakit. Tapi, kau tak kunjung datang, _troublesome._" ucap seorang laki-laki denga _trademark_nya. Sakura menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat sosok Shikamaru di sana. Jadi, yang Ino maksud adalah Shikamaru, Sakura hanya melongo mendapati kenyataan ini, ia tak mengira Ino berpacaran dengan Shikamaru.

"Sejak kapan Ino?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dengan spontannya dari mulut mungil Sakura. Ino hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat reaksi dari Sakura yang kelewat berlebihan itu. Memangnya apa yang aneh kalau dirinya menjadi kekasih dari seorang jenius Nara.

"Um, sehari setelah perang usai Sakura. Kau terlalu sibuk, makanya tidak tahu," sahut Ino yang langsung dijawab oleh anggukan Sakura. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang ketinggalan berita setahun lamanya.

"Sakura, kau dengan Naruto itu seperti aku dan Shikamaru. Tanpa kita berempat sadari, kita sudah tertaut oleh benang merah sejak kita masih kecil. Naruto juga sudah menyukaimu sejak kecil, bukan? masih ingat ketika aku, kau, Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji, dan Kiba bertemu Yota? saat itu kau bilang dia tersenyum apabila bertemu denganmu dan aku juga bilang mungkin dia menyukaimu, kan? aku rasa dia memang menyukaimu…"

"…tak salah bila kita membuka hati untuk orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Shikamaru selalu bilang wanita itu merepotkan, tapi, dia tak pernah sungkan bila aku repotkan." Ino melenggang pergi ke arah kekasihnya Shikamaru. Sakura hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Ino memeluk lengan kiri Shikamaru dan menggelayut manja.

"Ck, _troublesome_." Shikamaru lagi-lagi mengeluarkan _trademark_nya itu. Ino hanya cemberut mendengar respon dari sang kekasih yang membuat Sakura tertawa melihat ekspresi sahabatnya.

"Tapi, aku tak keberatan bila selalu direpotkan olehmu, aku malah senang," lanjut Shikamaru setelah melihat ekspresi Ino yang kelihatan akan merajuk. Shikamaru tersenyum tulus lalu menggandeng Ino ke luar rumah sakit. Ino menengok sebentar ke arah Sakura dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sakura cemberut melihat Ino mengedipkan mata ke arahnya. Mengingat perkataan Ino mengenai benang merah, sekelebat bayangan saat ia, Naruto, dan Neji pergi ke lembah kematian dan mencari obat untuk mata Hinata mampir ke ingatannya. Ia ingat saat Naruto sengaja mengikat ia dengan dirinya sendiri dengan dalih manuatkan benang merah diantara mereka dan marah kepada Neji karena Neji memutus benang merah yang telah menautkan mereka. Dengan Semangat Naruto mengatakan akan membuat benang merahnya sendiri.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum kecil mengingat hal itu. Menurutnya kelakuan dirinya dan Naruto terlalu kekanak-kanakan. Benar apa yang dikatakan Ino bahwa dirinya dan Naruto memang sudah terikat benang merah yang tak kasat mata. Sakura tersentak dari lamunannya, kenapa ia menyetujui perkataan Ino. Sakura lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran anehnya.

Setelah kesadarannya benar-benar pulih dari yang ia pikirkan, Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang rawat Sasuke. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup lama berdiri sendiri di sini. Dengan langkah berat ia menelusuri rumah sakit menuju kamar rawat Sasuke, ia harap tidak akan terjadi hal-hal aneh ataupun pertanyaan aneh lagi.

Sesampainya di depan ruang rawat Sasuke, Sakura menghela napas terlebih dahulu. Ia sedikit gugup memasuki ruangan ini, ahh sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirinya ini. Sakura memutar pegangan pintu dan membukanya secara perlahan. Dengan senyum manis yang terpatri di bibirnya Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju Sasuke untuk memeriksanya.

"Permisi," ucap Sakura saat melihat seorang perempuan sedang duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Perempuan berambut merah marun dan berkaca mata, Karin.

"Gomen Sakura, kau mau memeriksa Sasuke, kan?"

"Tentu Karin."

Sakura pun mengeluarkan chakra hijaunya di dada bidang Sasuke, memeriksanya dengan teliti. Lalu membuka catatan kesehatan Sasuke dan menganalisis keadaan Sasuke sekarang. Melihat perkembangan yang cukup pesat, Sakura pun tersenyum merekah ke arah Sasuke.

"Kenapa Sakura? keadaanku sudah lebih baik? Berarti aku boleh pulang sekarang?" Berbagai pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Sasuke sesaat setelah melihat senyuman Sakura.

"Keadaanmu memang sudah membaik Sasuke-kun, besok sudah boleh pulang." Sakura menggeleng kecil melihat kelakuan dan ekspresi Sasuke. Sepertinya dia sudah sangat-sangat tidak betah di rumah sakit.

"Uh, kenapa tidak sekarang. Naruto-_dobe_ saja sudah keluar sejak kemarin lusa." Kesehatan Sasuke memang memiliki kemajuan yang sangat segnifikan dibanding yang lain, tapi, tetap saja Naruto lebih dulu keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Sudahlah Sasuke dengarkan Sakura, dia lebih tahu keadaanmu. Jangan sok kuat begitu," titah Karin seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menasehati anaknya.

"Ck, perempuan itu memang merepotkan." Perkataan Sasuke membuat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya. Sakura tak menyangka ucapan khas seorang Nara Shikamaru, bisa keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Ia jadi ingat ekspresi Ino saat Shikamaru mengatakan hal itu.

"Sepertinya semua laki-laki menganggap perempuan itu merepotkan ya." Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Sasuke. Karin memasang wajah cemburunya, dia cukup tahu bahwa _kunoichi _yang ada di dekatnya ini dulu pernah menyukai Sasuke.

"Ya, begitulah. Padahal laki-laki tak akan ada tanpa perempuan," sahut Karin dengan memandang mengejek ke arah Sasuke. Dia tak suka dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, bukankah yang Sasuke maksud itu dirinya. Rasanya dia tak pernah merasa merepotkan siapapun, memang Karin tak punya malu.

"Tidak semua laki-laki. Naruto-_dobe _tak pernah merasa kau merepotkannya, kan Sakura? padahal nyatanya kau selalu merepotkannya." Sakura sedikit tak menyangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa berbicara sebanyak ini. Ia merasa, ia memang sering merepotkan Naruto sejak mereka masih genin, tapi, Naruto tak pernah merasa direpotkan olehnya.

Sekelebat bayangan saat ia, Naruto, dan Sasuke menjalankan misi bersama terlintas di benaknya, benar-benar memori yang indah. Semoga ini awal dari kebersamaan tim tujuh kembali, ya, semoga saja. Ah, rasanya ia sangat bersyukur karena Naruto dan Sasuke bisa diselamatkan dan masih bisa bertahan. Kejadian sesaat setelah perang itu benar-benar mengenaskan. Sakura tak habis pikir apa perlu mereka bertarung untuk melanjutkan pertarungan mereka dulu yang sempat tertunda oleh dirinya saat di atap rumah sakit.

Pikiran laki-laki mungkin memang tak akan bisa ia mengerti. Tapi, ia benar-benar bersyukur karena pada akhirnya mereka bisa berkumpul bersama kembali seperti tim lainnya. Secercak kebahagiaan sudah menanti mereka di seberang sana. Sakura tersenyum merekah memikirkan hal membahagiakan ini.

"Kau kenapa tersenyum seperti itu Sakura?" Karin membenarkan letak kaca matanya dan menautkan alisnya bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Mungkin dia memikirkan _dobe_," sahut Sasuke tanpa permisi.

"Jangan sok tahu kau Uchiha Sasuke, kau terlalu menyebalkan. Kau tak akan pernah tahu bagaimana perasaan wanita, bahkan kau tega membunuh wanita yang mencintaimu." Karin memandang sinis ke arah Sasuke, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan saat dimana dia sempat mati karena ulah Uchiha bungsu ini.

"Sudah kubilang aku minta maaf," ujar Sasuke dengan tampang datarnya seolah dia tak ikhlas meminta maaf.

"Ck, makan apel ini, aku sudah mengupasnya susah-susah." Karin menyuapi Sasuke dengan memaksa, Sakura hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat hal yang terjadi di hadapannya. Ia tak menyangka seorang Sasuke bisa mengucapkan kata maaf untuk seorang gadis.

Tapi, kata-kata Sasuke mengenai Naruto tak pernah merasa direpotkannya terngiang di kepala Sakura. Benar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, kenapa ia tak pernah sadar akan hal ini? kenapa ia dulu begitu bodohnya dan selalu mengatakan Naruto ceroboh juga tak membantu. Padahal jelas-jelas hatinya mengakui kehebatan Naruto, tapi, dulu ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar sadar kalau Naruto memang benar-benar hebat.

Sepertinya ia memang harus mempertimbangkan ucapan Ino tadi. Tak ada salahnya melihat dan membuka hati untuk orang yang selalu ada untuk kita. Seperti Shikamaru dan Ino yang pada akhirnya bersatu dan bahagia, pasti _tou-san_ mereka bahagia melihat anaknya bisa bersatu. Sakura jadi memikirkan perkataan _Yondaime-sama_ saat di medan perang. _'apa Yondaime yang ternyata ayah Naruto juga akan bahagia bila aku menerima Naruto dan apa Naruto masih memiliki perasaan kepadaku? dan yang lebih penting dimana Naruto saat ini?'_ pikir Sakura

Tbc

* * *

_A/n: Hola^^ , minna ketemu lagi ya sama fic baru Putri! :), ini fic multichap pertama Putri. Um, ini pasti ooc banget T.T …di chap dua ada penggambaran hubungan NaruSaku dari pihak seseorang :D. Ini juga pasti jelek banget T.T , mohon maklumi ya^^  
_

_Sekali lagi maaf kalau ooc dan nggak ada maksud bashing chara di chapter ini ataupun nanti-nanti. Maaf juga bila ada kesamaan tapi ini murni buatanku :), fic ini juga masih banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran, ataupun concrit di kotak review :), Mind to RnR, please..?_

_\Review/_

_Please!^^_

_._

_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Memories Bring The True Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku and little bit other**

**Warning: Ooc, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 2

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut _indigo_ sedang menabur bunga pada sebuah makam yang bertuliskan _'Hyuuga Neji'_. Hinata-nama perempuan ini-rindu kepada kakak sepupunya. Makanya saat ada waktu luang seperti ini, ia menyempatkan dirinya pergi ke makam. Hyuuga Neji adalah salah satu korban saat perang dunia ninja ke-4 kemarin.

Hinata hanya bisa menatap kosong pada makam di depannya, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakak sepupunya dan menceritakan masalahnya. Ya Hinata memang sangat suka mengunjungi makam Neji, bahkan dalam kurun waktu sehari bisa sampai empat atau lima kali.

Apalagi saat ini, saat ada yang mengganggu pikirannya. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali berbagi dengan Neji mengenai sebelum ia pergi ke sini, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar perbincangan Sakura dengan Sai di jalan menuju rumah sakit, pembicaraan antara mereka begitu kuat terekam dalam memori Hinata.

Ia mendengar semuanya, ia mendengar bahwa Sakura menyatakan cinta pada Naruto. Apa yang diucapkan Sai membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping bersamaan dengan harapannya yang pupus.

###############

Aku harusnya memang sadar aku tak akan mempunyai kesempatan untuk bersanding dengan Naruto-_kun_. Neji-_nii_ kenapa hatiku rasanya sakit sekali, andai saja kau ada di sini mungkin bisa mengurangi rasa sakit ini sedikit saja. Neji-_nii_ kau pernah meminta kepada Naruto-_kun_ untuk menjagaku, kan? ia mungkin tak bisa terus berada di sampingku.

Tapi, aku yakin ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya untuk menjagaku, karena aku pun warga konoha dan teman baiknya. Neji-_nii_ aku tak boleh egois, kan? meskipun rasanya sakit dan sesak merelakan Naruto-_kun_ dengan Sakura-_san_, tapi, itu yang harus aku lakukan agar Naruto-_kun_ bisa bahagia.

Mungkin menurut orang lain pengorbananku begitu besar, tapi, sebenarnya pengorbanan Sakura-_san_ lebih besar, iya, kan Neji-_nii_? Ia bahkan rela dibenci Naruto-_kun_ untuk membuatnya bahagia, selain itu, ia juga pasti merasan sakit saat memutuskan untuk melakukannya, ia juga harus siap kehilangan sosok Naruto-_kun_.

Tapi aku, meskipun merasakan sesak dan perih, aku masih bisa melihat Naruto-_kun_ dari kejauhan dan melihatnya bahagia. Aku masih bisa menyentuh tubuhnya ataupun berbincang dengannya, juga masih bisa becanda dengannya. Kenapa dulu aku bisa sebegitu egoisnya, Neji-_nii_? Kenapa aku tak sadar kalau memang mereka saling menyukai? Aku memang terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya.

Neji-_nii_ aku harap kau ada di sini dan mendengarkan segala keluh kesahku dan membantuku menangani masalah ini juga klan kita. Aku tak bisa bila sendirian, aku membutuhkan seorang _partner_, dan _partner_ yang paling cocok adalah kau Neji-_nii_. Neji-_nii_ aku benar-benar menginginkanmu di sampingku saat ini.

_Kami-sama _buat Neji-_nii_ bahagia di sana. Neji-_nii_ aku harap kau bahagia di sana, walaupun kau tak ada di sisiku lagi, bila Neji-_nii_ bahagia, aku pun akan berbahagia untukmu. Do'akan aku agar kuat menghadapi kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang akan terjadi. Salam untuk Hizashi-_jiji_ di sana ya, semoga kalian dipertemukan.

Sepertinya mentari sudah naik sedikit demi sedikit, aku harus segera pergi dari sini dan menemui Shino-_kun_ juga Kiba-_kun_, kita kan sudah berjanji akan menjenguk Sasuke-_kun_ dengan Naruto-_kun_. Aku pun berdiri di depan makam Neji-_nii_ dan melangkahkan kaki keluar dari area pemakaman.

Tujuanku saat ini pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku, aku, Kiba-_kun_, dan Shino-_kun_ sudah bejanji untuk bertemu di sana dengan Naruto-_kun _sebelum waktu untuk menjenguk habis. Sepanjang perjalanan aku hanya bisa menundukan kepala, pembicaraan antara Sai-_san_ dengan Sakura-_san _yang tak sengaja kudengar selalu saja terngiang di telingaku.

Itu benar-benar seperti menamparku dengan keras untuk membuatku tersadar bahwa pengorbananku selama ini tidak seberapa untuk Naruto-_kun_. Untuk menyadarkanku bahwa impianku untuk selalu di samping Naruto-_kun_ terlalu berlebihan. Untuk menyadari bahwa cintaku selama ini terlalu egois.

_Kami-sama_ kuatkan hatiku ini, kuatkan diri ini agar bisa merelakan Naruto-_kun_ bahagia walaupun itu artinya akan membuat hatiku perih. Naruto-_kun_ kau sangat menyukai juga menyayangi Sakura-_san_, begitupun sebaliknya, semoga kalian bisa bersatu dan bahagia.

Akan kudo'akan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu Naruto-_kun_. Ah, kenapa kau tak pernah melihat atau sekedar melirikku sejenak saja Naruto-_kun_? sepertinya yang berada dari jangkauan netramu hanya Sakura-_san_.

Mungkin aku memang bodoh tak menyadari bahwa Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_san_ selalu bersama sejak genin, bahkan, Sai-_san_ saja yang baru di antara kami bisa menyadarinya. Sepertinya aku hanya memoroskan rasa cintaku pada diriku sendiri, tak bisa melihat sekitarku atau bahkan tak mau melihat perasaan orang yang aku cintai.

Apa hal seperti itu bisa dikatakan cinta? jika aku lihat perasaan Naruto-_kun_ untuk Sakura-_san_, sepertinya tak seperti itu. Dia rela melakukan segalanya untuk Sakura-_san_ walaupun harus mengorbankan hati juga nyawanya. Mungkin untuk nyawa aku bisa mengorbankan untuknya seperti keegoisanku saat invansi pein, tapi, untuk hati aku tak akan bisa melakukannya.

Sepertinya aku sejak dulu memang terlampau egois. Kenapa aku belum juga berubah, mungkin sekarang aku sudah jauh lebih kuat, tapi, dalam sikap aku bahkan tak bisa mengubah sikap egoisku.

Sepertinya aku memang harus belajar banyak, dan sedikit demi sedikit merubah sikapku ini. Aku harus bisa meneguhkan hati untuk mejadi yang jauh lebih baik. Untuk urusan cinta, semoga saja kelak aku bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik lagi, ya semoga saja seperti itu _Kami-sama_.

#############

"Hinata, kau habis dari makan Neji?" tanya seorang pemuda berkaca mata kepada sulung hyuuga itu. Hinata yang sedang memikirkan banyak hal pun tersentak kaget dan mendongakan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat Shino dan Kiba berjalan ke arahnya.

"Um, iya." Hinata hanya mengangguk malu dengan rona merah di pipinya. Ia malu, bagaimana dua sahabatnya ini bisa ada di daerah dekat pemakaman, bukankah seharusnya mereka sedang menunggu di kedai ramen, sepertinya ia terlambat, bahkan sampai disusul seperti ini.

"Tak perlu merasa malu begitu. Padahal kita sudah lama satu tim," keluh Kiba sambil memutar bola matanya bosan. Sifat pemalu Hinata belum sepenuhnya hilang ternyata.

"I-iya Kiba-_kun_. K-kenapa kalian b-bisa ada di sini? apa aku t-terlambat?" tanya Hinata pada kedua sahabatnya itu. Kalau benar ia terlambat rasanya tak enak sekali.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu Hinata. Tapi, tak masalah ayo kita pergi ke rumah sakit sebelum waktu menjenguk habis," ucap Kiba langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit. Di belakang, Hinata dan Shino mengekorinya juga akamaru.

Hinata merasa ada yang kurang, dimana Naruto? apa dia sudah pergi ke rumah sakit terlebih dahulu. Kalau begitu sepertinya ia memang datang sangat terlambat, bahkan Naruto sudah pergi lebih dulu. Menyadari Hinata yang memandangi sekitar seperti mencari seseorang, Shino menepuk pelan bahu Hinata tanpa menolehkan sedikitpun pandangannya ke wajah cantik Hinata.

"Kau mencari Naruto? tadi aku dan Kiba bertemu dengan Sai, tapi, katanya Naruto tak terlihat sejak kemarin," ucap Shino. Ia cukup tahu bahwa Hinata menyukai Naruto dan pasti yang Hinata cari adalah pemuda itu, saat mereka juga Kiba mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya sekeluar Naruto dari rumah sakit, dia mengajak mereka menengok Sasuke hari ini.

Sebenarnya memang meskipun Naruto masih di rumah sakit , mereka bertiga sering mengantar Naruto menjenguk Sasuke di kamar rawatnya. Jadi, bisa dibilang mereka sudah cukup dekat dengan Sasuke maupun tim taka. Seharusnya kemarinpun mereka menjenguk Sasuke, tapi, berhubung _godaime_ memerintahkan mereka untuk memeriksa keadaan desa maupun sekitarnya, jadi, mereka tak sempat untuk menjenguk Sasuke.

"Be-begitukah? memang Na-naruto-_kun_ kemana?" tanya Hinata pada Shino, air muka Hinata berubah khawatir. Tentu saja, ia pasti khawatir terhadap Naruto, bukankah Naruto baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Tidak tahu, bahkan Sakura pun tak mengetahuinya." Ucapan Shino membuat Hinata bergeming, bahkan Sakura pun tak mengetahuinya. Benar, bukankah apapun yang dilakukan Naruto, Sakura pasti mengetahuinya. Hinata lagi-lagi merasa menjadi orang bodoh, bahkan yang tahu banyak hal tentang Naruto bukan dirinya tapi Sakura.

Mungkin memang selama ini ia terlalu bangga dengan perasaanya sampai tidak menyadari perasaan orang-orang sekitarnya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata? Ada masalah?" tanya Shino sambil mengalihkan pandangan netranya ke arah Hianata. Sepertinya Shino terlalu peka untuk menyadari perubahan sikap Hinata yang langsung menundukan kepalanya dan terdiam tanpa menyahut ucapannya sebelumnya.

"Ah, ti-tidak ada apa-apa Shino-_kun_," ucap Hinata sambil mendongakan kepalanya ke arah Shino dan tersenyum manis untuk membuat Shino percaya. Ia tak mau membuat teman satu timnya ini khawatir.

"Hm, syukur kalau begitu." Shino kembali menatap lurus ke depan ke arah jalan. Pipinya memerah melihat senyum Hinata yang kelewat manis menurutnya, rasanya Shino jadi salah tingkah sendiri.

Sesaat setelah Shino sudah tak menatapnya lagi, Hinata menghela napas lega karena Shino tak banyak tanya. Syukur Shino percaya pada ucapannya begitu saja. Hinata tersenyum simpul, setidaknya ia masih mempunyai dua sahabat satu timnya ini yang peduli padanya. Mereka selalu peduli pada kesehatannya dan mengingatkannya agar tak lupa makan.

Mereka mau menemaninya kemanapun Hinata pergi, dan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkan pertolongan. Bahkan ke makam Neji pun biasanya mereka bersama kadang kala Tenten juga Lee ikut bersama mereka. Ia masih punya orang yang peduli dan sayang pada dirinya. Kenapa ia selalu saja terlalu memikirkan Naruto, padahal dua sahabatnya ini yang selalu ada untuknya.

Bahkan saat Shino menawarkan bantuan dan menyuruh Hinata untuk beristirahat di medan perang dulu, Hinata menolaknya hanya karena ia merasa ia harus melakukan yang terbaik bagi Naruto. Kenapa ia hanya memikirkan Naruto dan Naruto terus, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya mengingat segimana ia terlalu terobsesi kepada Naruto dulu.

Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rumah sakit konoha, yang sudah bagus kembali karena renovasi beberapa hari ini. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat _kunoichi_ merah muda-Sakura- hendak keluar dari rumah sakit dengan raut muka yang menggambarkan beberapa perasaan bercampur menjadi satu.

Hinata tersenyum miris melihat Sakura, lagi-lagi perbincangan Sai dengan Sakura terngiang di benaknya yang membuatnya semakin sesak. Tapi, ia sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk merelakan Naruto dengan Sakura, ia harus kuat pasti _Kami-sama_ sudah merancang kehidupan yang lebih baik untuknya.

"S-sakura-_san_," sapa Hinata saat jaraknya dengan Sakura tak terlalu jauh, ia tersenyum ke arah Sakura dan menghentikan langkahnya sebentar.

"Ah, hai Hinata, Kiba, Shino, kalian mau jenguk siapa?" sapa balik Sakura dengan senyum manis yang sudah terpatri di bibir mungilnya.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong apa benar Naruto tak terlihat sejak kemarin, Sakura?" tanya Kiba kepada _kunoichi_ di depannya itu.

"Kata Sai sih begitu, tapi, aku belum sempat melihat Naruto sejak dia keluar dari rumah sakit," jawab Sakura, hatinya benar-benar mengutuk sudah terjebak perbincangan dengan mereka bertiga, kenapa lagi-lagi harus membicarakan Naruto.

"Begitukah? apa Naruto-_kun_ belum sempat mengungjungi Sakura-_san_?" Hinata ikut andil memperlebar perbincangan yang tanpa ada unsur kesengajaan ini.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata. Haruskah lagi-lagi ia mendengar celotehan orang-orang mengenai ia dengan Naruto, seperti tak ada topik perbincangan lagi. Terlalu menyebalkan dan membosankan.

"Apa Sakura-_san _habis bertugas?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengeluarkan pertanyaannya.

"Um, iya Hinata, tadi aku habis memeriksa Kakashi-_sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_ dan Sasuke-_kun_." Sakura dengan lugas menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, setidaknya ini tak terlalu menyangkut ia, Naruto, maupun perasaannya terhadap Sasuke.

"Lalu, b-bagaimana keadaan S-sasuke-_kun_ sekarang, Sakura-_san_? apa s-sudah membaik?"

Sakura terdiam sebentar mendengar penuturan Hinata barusan, Hinata memanggil Sasuke dengan _suffix kun_, dia juga terlihat peduli padanya, sejak kapan mereka saling mengenal juga dekat. Dan mereka bertiga sengaja ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Sasuke. Sepertinya ada yang Sakura tak ketahui.

"Sasuke-_kun_ sudah mulai membaik Hinata, besok juga sudah boleh pulang," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ahh syukur k-kalau begitu, berarti Sa-sasuke-_kun_ bisa melihat ha-hanabi atas kemenangan dunia ninja dan a-aliansi ninja besok."

"Um, begitulah. Sepertinya kalian sudah dekat ya." Sakura menyeringai kecil ke arah Hinata bermaksud menggodanya. Mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh Sakura, pipi Hinata mengeluarkan rona merah yang membuatnya tampak manis. Dia jadi gugup sendiri digoda oleh Sakura.

"Sudahlah Sakura, kita masuk dulu ya, jaa.." sahut Kiba sambil melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sakit disusul oleh Shino di belakangnya.

"Sakura-_san_, kau sudah tak menyukai S-sasuke-_kun_ lagi, bukan? jadi, tak masalah kan kalau a-aku berusaha me-mengambil ha-hati Sasuke-_kun_?" ucap Hinata dengan rona merah yang sudah menjalar dan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung mendengar apa yang dituturkan oleh Hinata tadi.

Sakura tak salah dengar, kan? apa Hinata sudah tak menyukai Naruto lagi dan malah menyukai Sasuke? Apa ia tertidur selama beberapa abad. Bahkan ia tak tahu kalau tim delapan dekat dengan Sasuke.

Sibuk beberapa hari ternyata seperti dikucilkan dari dunia beberapa tahun, yang bahkan membuatnya ketinggalan beberapa berita ataupun peristiwa. Sakura menghela napas sebentar, lalu, melanjutkan langkahnya lagi pergi ke kedai ramen untuk makan siang, mungkin saja, ia akan bertemu dengan Naruto di sana.

Laki-laki berambut pirang bejalan santai memasuki gerbang konoha, ia terlalu lelah oleh misi yang diberikan oleh _godaime_ untuk menghadiri rapat yang membahas mengenai kerja sama antara lima kage. Naruto sebenarnya bingung kenapa harus ia yang menghadiri acara itu, kenapa tidak _godaime_ sendiri saja, atau mungkin Shikamaru.

'_dasar Tsunade-baachan menyebalkan'_ pikir Naruto, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menulusuri jalanan konoha, ia belum sempat mengunjungi Sakura setelah ia keluar dari rumah sakit. Jadi, tujuannya saat ini adalah pergi ke arah rumah sakit menemui _kunoichi_ merah muda itu. Naruto tersenyum merekah membayangkan wajah cantik Sakura.

Hatinya senang bukan main, ia sudah benar-benar rindu dengan Sakura, semenjak perang dunia ninja ke-4 berakhir, Sakura selalu saja sibuk dengan tugasnya, semoga saja sekarang dia sedang tidak bertugas. Tsunade benar-benar keterlaluan pikir Naruto, karena dia menugaskan Sakura memegang kendali rumah sakit. Karena itu ia jadi susah memiliki waktu untuk mengunjunginya.

Rencananya ia ingin mengajak Sakura makan siang di kedai ramen, bukankah ini sudah hampir waktunya makan siang. Kalau memang ada waktu ia ingin mengajak Sakuranya itu jalan-jalan sebentar sebagai pengobat rasa rindunya itu. Naruto sudah memikirkan hal-hal yang membahagiakan dan tersenyum cerah seperti biasa.

"Naruto-_kun_." Sapaan dari seseorang membuatnya menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Terlihat pria berambut hitam juga berkulit pucat tersenyum ke arahnya. Sai-pria itu-berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

"Oh, _konichiwa_ Sai," sahutr Naruto dengan senyum lima jarinya seperti biasa.

"_Konichiwa_ Naruto-_kun_, mau kemana? kelihatannya buru-buru." Sai mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, aku mau ke rumah sakit Sai, mau bertemu Sakura-_chan_," ujar Naruto dengan rona merah yang sudah mulai menjalar di pipinya.

"Begitu, ya tadi memang Sakura-_san _ada di rumah sakit, um, apa Naruto-_kun_ akan menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-_san_?" Naruto tersentak mendengar penuturan Sai barusan, menyatakan cinta katanya, ia hanya ingin mengajak Sakuranya makan siang saja, tidak ada rencana sedikitpun untuk menyatakan cinta.

"K-kau bicara apa Sai? A-aku tidak akan menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto dengan menundukan kepalanya.

"Kenapa lagi memangnya Naruto-_kun_? bukankah waktu itu Naruto-_kun_ bilang bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya, bahkan aku belum bisa menepati janjiku, tapi kan sekarang janji Naruto-_kun_ sudah terpenuhi, jadi, tunggu apa lagi?"

"I-iya kau memang benar Sai, tapi, aku belum berani, sepertinya Sakura jga masih menyukai Sasuke." Naruto menghela napas pasrah, ia tak mengerti kepada Sai, bahkan orang lainpun tahu hati Sakura masih tertuju pada bungsu Uchiha itu.

"Menurutku tidak Naruto-_kun_, apa Naruto-_kun_ ingat kejadian di tanah besi dulu? aku pernah bilang Sakura-_san_ menyatakan cinta kepada Naruto-_kun_ karena itu demi Sasuke-_san_, sepertinya asumsiku waktu itu salah, sebenarnya Sakura-_san_ melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Naruto-_kun_ sendiri."

"Maksudnya bagaimana Sai? Aku tidak mengerti." Naruto menunjukan tampang bodohnya, menjadi pahlawan atas perang kemarinpun tak mengurangi sedikitpun kelemotannya ternyata.

Naruto memang harus banyak belajar lagi sepertinya apabila ia masih ingin untuk menjadi hokage.

"Intinya Sakura-_san_ peduli pada Naruto-_kun_, mungkin dia juga sudah mulai menyukai Naruto-_kun_." Lagi-lagi Sai mengatakan praduganya yang belum tentu benar, sifat sok tahu Sai memang benar-benar sudah kelewatan, sepertinya dia juga memiliki bakat untuk menjadi paranormal.

"Benarkah Sai? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan cinta pada Sakura-_chan_ hari ini," teriak Naruto membuat semua orang menengok ke arahnya karena terlalu berisik.

Dengan perasaan yang tak bisa tergambarkan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah sakit, ia jadi tak sabar melihat Sakura dan mengutarakan perasaannya. Jutaan kupu-kupu terus behilir mudik di hatinya, sebagai perlambang kebahagiaanya yang membuncah. Semua terasa manis apabila dibayangkan, semoga saja rasa manis itu tidak akan berubah menjadi sebuah rasa pahit.

Naruto sampai lupa, seharusnya sepulang dari misi ia harus melapor telebih dahulu pada Tsunade, namun, karena misi hidupnya lebih penting daripada misi yang harus ia laporkan. Ia jadi lebih memilih untuk menjalankan misi hidupnya terlebih dahulu.

Dari jauh Naruto melihat seorang perempuan bersurai merah muda sedang bejalan santai keluar dari rumah sakit, sepertinya itu Sakura yang hendak pergi ke kedai ramen ichiraku. Dengan semangat yang menggebu Naruto berlari menuju Sakura, jangan sampai ia terlambat. Sambil berlari Naruto pun terus menyerukan namanya berharap Sakura bisa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Naruto!" Sakura kaget saat membalikan badannya dan melihat siapa yang sedari tadi melafalkan namanya begitu berisik. Matanya membulat sempurna melihat makhluk kuning di depannya. Yang ia tahu Naruto tak terlihat di desa sejak kemarin, terus kenapa orang ini bisa tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali memastikan makhluk di depannya bukan sekedar halusinasinya saja. Sepertinya Naruto yang di depannya ini memang nyata, karena meskipun ia sudah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali Naruto tak kunjung hilang daru jangkauan netranya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Naruto?" Dengan spontan Sakura mengeluarkan pertanyaan, seolah ia enggan melihat Naruto. Namun, sebenarnya bukan itu maksud Sakura, ia hanya bingung kenapa Naruto bisa tiba-tiba memanggilnya dan berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia harap Naruto tak akan salah paham.

"Kau mengusirku Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, sudah semangat-semangat dia berlari mengejar Sakura, tapi, respon dari gadis pinky ini malah seperti itu. Sepertinya harapan Sakura agar Naruto tak salah paham tak terkabulkan.

"_Gomen_ Naruto, bukan seperti itu maksudku. Bukankah kata Sai kau tidak terlihat sejak kemarin? Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ada di sini?"

"Oh, begitu. Aku memang kemarin pergi ke suna menghadiri rapat kage untuk membicarakan mengenai hubungan regional lima negara."

"Ehh? Kenapa tidak Tsunade-_shisou_ saja yang menghadirinya secara langsung?" Sakura menautkan alisnya bingung. Apa _shisou_nya memang benar-benar lelah sampai hampir semua tugas penting ia limpahkan pada orang lain.

"Entahlah Sakura-_chan_, katanya aku kan sebentar lagi akan dipromosikan menjadi hokage, jadi, aku harus mulai belajar mengenai ketatanegaraan."

"Apaa? Jadi hokage? Kau? Benarkah? Kapan Naruto?" Berbagai pernyataan tidak percaya dan perntanyaan keluar dengan spontan dari mulut mungil Sakura. Ia tak percaya secepat ini Naruto akan meraih cita-citanya sejak kecil itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati kecilnya ikut berbahagia mendengar kabar ini.

"Sstt,, jangan berisik Sakura-_chan_, tapi, itu masih satu tahun lagi. Yang tahu kabar ini baru kau saja." Naruto meletakan jari telunjuk di bibirnya berusaha memberi intrupsi pada Sakura untuk memelankan suaranya.

"Ehh? Baru aku? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku menganggap Sakura-_chan_ spesial." Ucapan Naruto barusan membuat pipi Sakura memerah. Terasa manis di telinga dan hatinya, menimbulkan efek berbeda untuk hati dan jantungnya, karena ia merasa tiba-tiba perasaan bahagia membuncah di hatinya dan jantungya bertalu-talu dengan cepat.

Naruto selalu saja mencoba untuk menggodanya, tak pernah kehabisan kata untuk itu. Dia selalu mempunyai segudang cara untuk membuat Sakura merasakan bahagia. Sejak kecil hingga saat ini, Naruto selalu berhasil membuatnya bahagia maupun tertawa. Sakura mengingat semua kejadian saat Naruto berhasil menguatkan hatinya untuk tegar dan tetap tersenyum.

Sakura sadar selama ini yang selalu siap berada di sisinya hanyalah Naruto. Saat dia memiliki masalah pasti Narutolah yang akan membantunya, saat ia berada dalam jurang keputusasaan, Naruto yang akan membangkitkan semangatnya kembali. Dan yang selama ini ia pikirkan keselamatannya yaitu Naruto, bukan yang lain, bukan Uchiha bungsu itu juga.

"Kau kenapa Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto bingung melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum seperti itu, apa ia senang dikatakan spesial, sepertinya praduga Sai memang benar pikir Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto," jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Naruto.

"Apa Sakura-_chan_ sedang tidak ada tugas?" Sakura menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, "baiklah kalau begitu, ayo ikut aku ke taman." Naruto menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menyeretnya agar Sakura mengikutinya pergi ke taman

Sesampainya di taman, Naruto duduk di ayunan, sedangkan Sakura berdiri di ayunan sebelah kiri ayunan Naruto. Mereka terus mengayunkan ayunannya masing-masing sambil menikmati sejuknya angin di siang hari bercampur dengan sinar mentari yang terik.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau ingat saat ayahku menanyakan apakah kau pacarku atau bukan?" Tanpa memberhentikan ayunannya Naruto memulai perbincangan di antara mereka.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa Naruto?" Dengan santai tanpa memberhentikan ayunannya juga Sakura menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pacaran, aku sudah menyukai Sakura-_chan_ sejak masih kecil, Sakura-_chan_ masih ingat dengan Yota?"

"Jangan bercanda Naruto, Yota ya? tentu aku masih ingat."

"Ya, sejak saat itu, bukan bukan, sebelum itu juga aku sudah tertarik pada Sakura-chan. Bagaimana Sakura-chan? Aku harap tidak akan menerima penolakan."

"Jangan bercanda Naruto. Apa mungkin seorang perempuan akan percaya terhadap laki-laki yang pernah menolaknya?" Sakura turun dari ayunan dan pergi melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar dari taman. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto menahan tangan Sakura.

"Tunggu, Sakura-chan. Waktu itu aku pikir, kau hanya bercanda dan terpaksa melakukan itu, aku tak mau bila kau membohongi perasaanmu."

"Apa bedanya kalau sekarang juga aku menganggap kau bercanda?" Sakura menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto seolah tak percaya. Memang ia tak percaya, mana mungkin ia percaya padahal pemuda sudah tegas menolaknya di tengah turunnya salju.

"Tapi, ini beda Sakura-_chan_, aku takut kau hanya berbohong pada perasaanmu sendiri." Naruto mencengkram kuat kedua bahu Sakura seolah memberi kode bahwa ia memang sedang tidak bercanda.

"Kenyataannya yang tahu bagaimana perasaanku hanya aku dan _Kami-sama_, kan Naruto?" Sakura tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Naruto. Enak saja Naruto menggunakan kata-kata itu, siapa bilang waktu itu dia berbohong, dia benar-benar ingin mencoba membuka hati untuk Naruto, dan Naruto menyia-nyiakannya begitu saja.

"Ya. Tapi, bahkan Sai pun berkata begitu, kau melakukan itu demi Sasuke-_teme_."

"Kau lebih percaya Sai, ehh?" Naruto menundukan kepalanya dalam menggambarkan penyesalan di raut wajah tannya itu. Memang ia terlalu percaya perkataan Sai, bahkan percaya begitu saja kalau Sakura sekarang mulai menyukainya. Mungkin ia memang harus sadar seberapapun ia berusaha Sakura tak akan melirik ke arahnya. Tapi, asal Sakura bahagia ia rela walau harus merasakan perih.

Seperti apa yang ia katakan dulu pada Putri Shizuka, ia memang akan berbahagia jika kelak Sakura akan menerimanya, tapi, melihat Sakura bahagia saja itu sudah cukup baginya. Meskipun ia tak akan bisa mendapatkan senyum gadis ini, tapi, ia rela.

"Iya, kau benar Sakura-_chan_, seharusnya aku tak boleh begitu saja percaya pada Sai. Aku juga tak boleh percaya pada apa yang ia ucapkan tadi, katanya kau mulai menyukaiku." Naruto tersenyum pahit dan melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura.

"Sai mengatakan itu? dia benar-benar sok tahu, tapi, apa yang dikatakan Sai memang benar. Bahkan sejak dulu aku sudah mulai tertarik padamu, jadi, apa yang aku ucapkan waktu itu bukan kebohongan, aku memang ingin mencoba membuka hatiku untukmu."

"Benarkah Sakura-_chan_? Maaf waktu itu aku kasar padamu, aku tidak bermaksud, a-aku hanya…"

"Sudahlah Naruto, yang lalu yasudah biarkan saja." Sakura mengulum senyum ke arah Naruto.

"Jadi, apa yang dikatakan Sai bahwa kau melakukan itu untuk kebaikanku juga benar?"

"Sai, sebenarnya apa saja yang ia katakan. Dia benar-benar keterlaluan." Sakura malah bersweatdrop ria mengetahui Sai yang begitu senang mengumbar praduganya, padahal bisa saja itu bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman atau mungkin lebih parah lagi konflik.

"Tidak, aku tidak melakukan itu hanya untukmu, itu memang untuk kebaikan kau juga Sasuke-_kun_, tapi, yang lebih penting itu untuk kebaikan desa, Naruto."

Sakura menjelaskan kenapa ia memilih menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, bukan, yang ia lakukan bukan demi Sasuke ataupun Naruto, tapi, itu untuk kebaikan desa Konoha , mungkin ia melakukan hanya untuk kebaikannya saja, tapi, sekarang ia bukanlah seorang anak kecil lagi yang bisanya merengek.

Ia lakukan ini semua untuk desa, perkataan Shikamaru yang mengatakan kemungkinan akan terjadinya perang antar desa bila kita tidak menyerahkan Sasuke untuk ditindaklanjuti secara internasional yang melatarbelakangi tindakannya itu. Namun, memang sebenarnya masih ada cara lain yang bisa dilakukan tapi ia lebih memilih cara yang satu ini.

Karena dia juga berniat ingin sedikit saja membahagiakan Naruto dan mencoba membuka hati untuknya. Hatinya yang mendorong melakukannya, perasaannya ikut andil memprovokasinya juga ucapan Sai. Tapi, alasan yang satu ini tak akan ia beberkan pada Naruto, cukup ia dan _Kami-sama _yang mengetahuinya.

"Begitu ya Sakura-_chan_, wah Sakura-_chan_ benar-benar mempunyai rasa _nasionalisme_ yang tinggi ya," ucap Naruto saat Sakura mengakhiri ceritanya mengenai alasannya melakukan itu. Matanya berbinar-binar bangga seolah apa yang dilakukan Sakura adalah perkara besar. Sakura hanya bisa cekikikan melihat ekspresi Naruto seperti itu. Namun, tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto murung.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" Sakura heran melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto yang kelewat tiba-tiba itu.

"Padahal aku udah senang saat mendengar Sakura-_chan_ melakukan itu untukku." Ucapan polos Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak, konyolnya Naruto memang tak bisa hilang.

"Hahaha…sudahlah Naruto, apa kau tidak ingin makan siang di kedai ramen ichiraku?"

"Ahh, iya tentu saja Sakura-_hime_."

Duag…

Sakura memukul pelan perut Naruto, berani-beraninya memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan _hime_. Sepertinya dia sudah bosan hidup, dan ingin mati di tangan Sakura.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, aneh, Sakura-_chan_ saja sudah cukup," ucap Sakura ketus, dia langsung menunjukan muka juteknya lagi.

"Yah, kau kan sudah resmi jadi pacarku…" Melihat mata Sakura yang sudah tidak bersahabat Naruto jadi merinding sendiri, "Baiklah…baiklah Saku_chan-hime_." Seringaian Naruto semakin menjadi. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi kejar mengejar di antara mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba Naruto berhenti dan langsung membalikan badan sepenuhnya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura bingung dengan perbuatan Naruto yang tiba-tiba ini, ia pun menyipitkan matanya ke arah Naruto, berjaga-jaga agar Naruto tak melakukan hal yang di luar dugaannya. Semakin bingung ia saat orang yang ditatap malah menatapnya semakin intens dan lembut. Tanpa disadari oleh pemiliknya, pipi Sakura menunjukan rona merah.

Cepat-cepat Sakura palingkan wajahnya sebelum Naruto menyadarinya. Namun, sangat disayangkan ia kalah cepat oleh Naruto yang sudah memegang pipinya, sampai matanya bisa langsung menatap mata biru cerah Naruto. Tanpa ada persetujuan tiba-tiba Naruto mencium kening Sakura, Sakura yang tak menyangka hanya diam membatu, tak bisa mengeluarkan sebuah verba sekalipun.

"Keningmu terlihat manis, membuatku tak tahan untuk menciumnya." Frasa yang cukup panjang itu membuat Sakura semakin membulatkan matanya. Ia sangat mengenali frasa bermakna ini. Ini adalah sebuah frasa yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan dulu, dulu sekali, saat ia baru menjadi anggota tim tujuh.

Pikiran Sakura terus bertanya-tanya bagaimana pemuda di depannya ini bisa mengetahui kalimat yang pernah Sasuke ucapkan itu. Apa Naruto sampai membututi dan mengintip segala hal yang dilakukannya dulu. Kalau tidak, bagaimana cara pemuda _hyperactive_ ini mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa Sakura-_chan_? Mengenali kalimat itu?" tanya Naruto jail sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sakura malah menggembungkan pipinya sebal, Naruto masih sempat-sempatnya meledek saat dia penasaran setengah mati.

"Haha kau jelek bila cemberut begitu Sakura-_chan_, tentu saja aku bisa mengucapkan hal yang sama seperti Sasuke dulu, karena yang menjadi Sasuke dulu itu juga aku yang henge menjadi dirinya." Sakura langsung menghadiahi Naruto pukulan di bahunya dengan cukup keras sampai Naruto mengaduh kesakitan.

"Apa! jadi yang waktu itu kau, Narutoo!" Sakura _shock_ bukan main, selama berapa tahun, ia baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Jadi, yang memuji dahinya pertama kali bukanlah bungsu Uchiha itu melainkan pemuda pirang di depannya, Naruto.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, dia tak menyangka sama sekali, karena itu memang hal yang tak mungkin dia lupakan, seseorang yang pertama memuji dahinya. Itu juga salah satu kenapa ia masih menyukai Sasuke dulu, tapi, ternyata yang selama ini seseorang yang ia pikirkan bukanlah seseorang yang benar-benar memujinya.

Melihat Sakura masih terdiam tanpa berkutik sedikitpun, Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sakura mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran Sakura yang pergi entah kemana. Sakura tersentak kaget, ia pun langsung mendongakan kepalanya menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto dengan tatapan masih terheran-heran.

Tapi, akhirnya Sakura sadar seseorang yang ia sukai-ralat mungkin lebih tepat cintai-selama ini adalah Naruto. Naruto yang pertama memujinya, Naruto yang selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa, Naruto yang selalu bisa menambahkan semangat baru untuknya. Narutolah yang selalu ada untuknya dan membuatnya merasa lengkap.

Sakura tersenyum merekah, akhirnya ia sadar hatinya memang sudah tertuju pada pemuda ini. Ia pun tak tahu sejak kapan, tapi, sepertinya dari dulu hatinya memang sudah memilih yang terbaik, namun, pikirannya selalu memberi sugesti bahwa ia masih mencintai Sasuke.

"Cepat ke ichiraku, aku sudah lapar," ucap Sakura sambil melenggang pergi dari taman disusul Naruto di belakangnya. Naruto pun mempercepat langkahnya mencoba menjajarkan diri dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah, ini kencan pertama kita setelah jadi sepasang kekasih."

"Hah? kekasih katamu? Aku tak merasa menerima perasaanmu." Sakura menyeringai jail ke arah Naruto. Naruto hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, ia merajuk ke Sakura seperti anak kecil meminta permen lollipop.

"Terserah, tapi menurutku kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Oh ya, Sakura-_chan_. Saat hanabi besok, kita melihat bersama ya, hanya kita, jangan seperti dulu saat hanabi penyambutan Tsunade-_baachan_, ada Sasuke juga."

"Ehh, maaf aku sih mau ngajak Sasuke-_kun_ tuh," sahut Sakura sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Naruto. Naruto pun mengejar Sakura. Mereka terlihat seperti anak kecil berlari-lari sambil tertawa bersama dan meledek satu sama lain.

TBC

_A/n: Sebelum banyak omong, Nasa mau ngasih tanggepan buat beberapa reviewer yang nggak login^^ , ini dia,,_

_Nagasaki: hehe iya^^ , makasih udah review:)_

_Guest 1, 2 dan 3: Makasih udah bilang menarik dan udah review:) , ini dia nextnya^^_

_Cindy elhy: Makasih nee udah review dan semangatnya^^ sip ini lanjutannya:)_

_Zoe: Makasih udah review ini lanjutannya^^_

_Ns: Sipp ini lanjutannya^^ , makasih udah review:)_

_My NaMe Viko: Ini bukan oneshot dan ini lanjutannya^^ , makasih udah review , gapapa kok^^_

_El bany blueblack: Makasih udah review^^ , gantung ya? hehe biar ga gantung ini dia lanjutannya:D_

_Sebelumnya minta maaf chap pertama keupdate lagi ada kesalahan teknis T.T , dari tadi bingung sendiri T.T  
_

_Okk, ada yang masih inget sama fic ini? :( , maaf updatenya nggak bisa cepet ya, soalnya, kemarin-kemarin UAS, udah gitu pulsa modem sekarat dan baru diisi kemarin…Sebenernya udah dibuat lama chapter ini, tapi, tiba-tiba kena wb, jadi, mentok tengah jalan. #plakk malah curhat ._._

_Kalian pasti ada yang mikir, kenapa scene awal harus Hinata? Nggak tahu kenapa aku ini peduli sama perasaan Hinata, karena aku tahu gimana rasanya :( *curhat lagi* ._. , jadi, buat perasaan Hinata clear dulu dan ngelepasin Naruto :D . Oh iya aku nggak ada niat bashing chara lho ya, maaf ya kalau emang ada beberapa kata yang keterlaluan^^_

_Sebenernya ide fic ini tuh waktu aku mikir-mikir gimana ya ending Naruto, terus baca salah satu blog yang isinya ada kalimat 'Masashi-sensei masih punya hutang beberapa chapter untuk mejelaskan mengenai pairing' kurang lebih sih gitu kalimatnya XD , apalagi scene di tanah besi yang masih ambigu menurutku._

_Jadilah fic ini :D , um, ada juga yang nanya sampai berapa chapter, ini nggak bakal banyak chapter. Sebenernya di sini juga udah bisa diending, tapi, berhubung ide masih ada, jadi, kira-kira cuma tiga chapter, jadi, next chap tuh chap terakhir._

_Um, apalagi ya, oh iya, buat yang udah review chapter kemarin Nasa benar-benar ucapkan banyak terimakasih^^ . Nasa sayang kalian^^ jangan lupa ninggalin jejaknya lagi XD, um, boleh promosi fic lain kan ya? Ada yang suka ShikaIno nggak? Kalau ada, boleh dong mampir ke fic ShikaIno pertama Nasa yang judulnya 'diet'^^ XD._

_Maaf ya kalau kelewatan ooc charanya T.T , Nasa tahu udah lama updatenya chapnya juga ngecawain gini T.T , mohon maklumi ya, ini juga maksa soalnya takut kalau nanti-nanti tambah stuck, jadinya tambah lama update T.T_

_Okk, Nasa sadar fic ini juga masih terlalu banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran ataupun concrit di kotak review :), So, don't forget to…_

_\Review/_

_Please!^^_

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories Bring The True Love**

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Friendship & Romance**

**Pairing: NaruSaku and little bit other**

**Warning: Ooc, typo(s), dan kesalahan lainnya**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

Happy Reading :)

Chapter 3

.

.

Sakura memasuki kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan terengah-engah disusul oleh Naruto dengan keadaan yang sama, mereka berkejaran satu sama lain. Sakura tertawa renyah dibarengi dengan tawa nyaring Naruto. Mereka duduk berdampingan sambil mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya, karena mereka memang terlalu lelah setelah berkejar-kejaran seperti tadi.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah ayu Sakura, ia tatap lekat-lekat setiap lekuk wajah gadis yang ia cintai dulu, sekarang maupun nati, nanti dan nanti. Cinta pertama sekaligus cinta terakhirnya yang selalu ia impikan. Naruto benar-benar tak menyangka, semua impiannya selama ini tercapai setelah berbagai rintangan ia lalui.

Cita-citanya menjadi _hokage _sudah di depan mata, dalam waktu satu tahun lagi semua sudah bisa ia capai. Semuanya telah ia lalui, dari seorang _zero_ menjadi seorang _hero_. Bila mengingat bagaimana saat ia kecil dulu, rasanya sangat miris, tak ada yang mau mengakui keberadaannya, tak ada yang mau menjadi temannya atau bahkan dekat dengannya.

Ia selalu sendiri, selalu dipandang _monster_ oleh setiap warga konoha, tatapan-tatapan mereka yang begitu tajam dan menusuk. Semuanya begitu menyakitkan, tapi, sekarang bahkan hampir seluruh orang di dunia ninja mengenal namanya. Seorang pahlawan dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4, Uzumaki Naruto.

Bahkan, impiannya untuk bisa mendapatkan senyuman Sakura berhasil ia dapatkan. Senyuman manisnya yang begitu menawan menurut Naruto dan bisa membuatnya untuk merasakan jatuh cinta lagi, lagi dan lagi, tanpa ada rasa lelah untuk mencintainya. Senyuman yang dulu selalu Sakura persembahkan untuk sahabatnya, Sasuke.

Ia merasa benar-benar menjadi seorang yang beruntung bisa menggapai cita-citanya juga bidadari cantik yang sedang ia tatap ini. Perjuangannya selama ini tak sia-sia, memang untuk mendapatkan dan meraih segala sesuatu butuh pengerbonan yang besar. Tak sedikit yang ia lakukan untuk mewujudkan impian-impiannya.

Dari mulai seorang murid di akademik ninja yang selalu diremehkan karena memang ia payah. Ia ingat bahkan ia tak berbakat untuk melempar kunai, sampai-sampai kunai yang ia lempar hampir mengenai Iruka. Berbeda dengan rivalnya, Uchiha Sasuke yang menjadi idola para gadis maupun para guru, karena memang ia keren dan pandai.

Begitupun dengan gadis dihadapannya ini yang selalu meneriakan 'Sasuke-kun' setiap Sasuke akan melakukan aksinya. Mengenang masa lalu itu benar-benar menyedihkan, tapi, nyatanya tanpa ada masa lalu tak akan pernah ada masa sekarang. Bagaimanapun juga semua yang ia dapatkan sekarang karena masa lalu yang selalu menjadi acuannya untuk menajdi yang lebih baik lagi agar diakui oleh warga desa.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tertawa kecil mengingat masa kanak-kanaknya dulu, yang selalu diremehkan, yang selalu mencoba mengambil perhatian Sakura dan akhirnya malah mendapatkan tonjokan darinya.

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya mendengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari mulut Naruto. Ia arahkan direksi netranya pada sang pelaku tertawa itu. Mendapati Naruto yang memandanginya terlalu intens, kerutan dahinya semakin menjadi. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan tentang dirinya sampai tertawa kecil seperti itu.

"Heii Naruto…kau kesambet? Kenapa ketawa seperti itu, aneh!" Kini giliran Sakura yang melambaikan tangannya di wajah tan Naruto.

Naruto tersentak kaget, ternyata ia sudah terlalu dalam melamun sampai ia tertawa sendiri seperti itu, "aku tak apa Sakura-_chan_, hanya sedikit mengingat masa lalu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum simpul ke arah Sakura.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli, "Paman Teuchi aku pesan ramen satu porsi," pesan Sakura sambil kembali mengarahkan pandangan netranya ke depan.

"Ah iya, ramen jumbonya satu ya Paman Teuchi." Naruto baru sadar bahwa ia belum memesan ramen sedari tadi. Rasanya senang sekali, akhirnya ia bisa benar-benar kencan dengan Sakuranya. Sedari dulu ia belum pernah kencan seperti ini dengan Sakura. _'Kami-sama terimakasih untuk semuanya'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei Shika, cepat sedikit dong jalannya, aku sudah lapar, ingin makan ramen." Terdengar suara feminim dari luar kedai, sepertinya Sakura mengenali suara ini, seorang gadis berambut pirang dan berkuncir kuda satu dengan poni menutupi sebelah matanya memasuki kedai disusul oleh pemuda berambut hitam seperti nanas.

"Iya-iya, _mendokusai na_," sahut pemuda berambut seperti itu dengan malas.

"Hai, Shikamaru…dan Ino?" Naruto menautkan alisnya bingung, "apa kalian juga sedang berkencan?" lanjut Naruto melempar sebuah pertanyaan pada dua sejoli tadi, Shikamaru dan Ino.

"Juga? Maksudmu kau juga sedang berkencan dengan Sakura, Naruto?" Kini giliran Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaan, pemilik nama yang disebut barusan hanya bisa memutar manik emeraldnya bosan, pasti sahabat pirangnya ini akan bertanya lebih banyak hal lagi. Naruto juga kenapa harus memberitahu _queen of gossip_ Konoha ini.

"Tentu, ini kan kencan pertama kami setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih," jawab Naruto antusias, ia sepertinya memag terlalu senang dan bangga menjadi kekasih Sakura.

Ino hanya bisa ber_sweatdrop_ ria mendengar jawaban Naruto yang terlalu berlebihan menurutnya itu. Tak lama kemudian, Ino pun memicingkan matanya ke arah Sakura, sontak Sakura pun menatap Ino dengan malas, "apa?" Pertanyaan ambigu keluar begitu saja dari mulut mungil Sakura, ia yakin setelah ini mungkin ada sesi introgasi.

"Sejak kapan kau pacaran dengan Naruto, Sakura? kenapa aku tidak tahu? kau sengaja menyembunyikannya dariku?" Benar saja _insting_ Sakura, Ino sudah memulai acara introgasinya, ia mengeluarkan rentetan pertanyaan.

Sakura selaku terdakwa hanya menatap sang hakim dengan malas. Apa-apaan itu pertanyaannya, sengaja menyembunyikan dari gadis itu katanya, bahkan dia dan Shikamaru adalah orang pertama yang mengetahuinya. "kau bicara apa Ino, aku dan Naruto baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu jadian, lagipula apa hal seperti itu harus diumbar." Sakura menghela napas malas, ia benar-benar mengutuk pertemuannya dengan Ino.

"Apa-apaan itu ucapanmu, aku kan sahabatmu, tentu kau harus memberitahuku berita bahagia ini," ucap Ino dengan cerewetnya.

"Sudahlah Ino masalah seperti ini tak usah dibahas, _mendokusai._" Suara Shikamaru seolah penyelamat bagi Sakura, ia menghela napas lega, sang pengacara sudah bisa membukam sang hakim. Ino mengalihkan direksi netranya ke arah Shikamaru dan mengurucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia berpikir kenapa kekasihnya ini malah lebih membela Sakura dibanding dirinya.

Ino selalu saja seperti itu, padahal Shikamaru hanya tak suka mendengar ribut-ribut hanya karena masalah sepele. Shikamaru mengacuhkan pandangan tak suka dari kekasihnya, ia lebih memilih duduk di samping sahabatnya, Naruto. Melihat Shikamaru duduk, Ino semakin sebal, akhirnya ia pun duduk di samping sahabat pinknya, Sakura.

"Paman Teuchi pesan ramen satu porsi," ucap Ino dengan ketus, dia masih sebal dengan sikap Shikamaru. "aku juga Paman Teuchi," sahut Shikamaru seolah tak memiliki salah sedikit pun. Ya sebenarnya memang ia tak bersalah, Ino saja yang terlalu berlebihan.

Atmosfer di sekitar mereka tiba-tiba menjadi hening, Sakura sadar akan perubahan sikap Ino, dia pasti tak suka dengan ucapan Shikamaru yang seolah membela dirinya itu. Sakura menghela napas pelan, sahabatnya ini memang terlalu sensitif, padahal maksud Shikamaru kan baik, dia hanya ingin tak ada adu mulut.

Mereka terlanjur fokus dengan pikirannya masing-masing, Ino masih dengan kekesalannya karena sikap Shikamaru. Sakura dengan pikirannya tentang perubahan sikap Ino. Shikamaru yang menerawang jauh entah kemana, dan Naruto yang masih tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, Naruto ini memang benar-benar tidak peka.

"Shika, kukira kau pacaran dengan Temari, mengingat dulu saat aku baru sampai di Konoha, kau jalan berdua dengannya." Ucapan yang baru Naruto lantunkan, membuat tiga pasang mata itu beralih padanya, ia menjadi titik fokus mereka bertiga sekarang. Naruto mengernyit bingung dengan reaksi tiga orang temannya.

Sakura menghembuskan napas keras-keras, kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar tak bisa membaca situasi. Membuat atmosfer semakin buruk, Ino sudah menunjukan muka tak suka lagi, belum hilang kekesalannya tadi, sekarang Naruto membuat hatinya terbakar cemburu.

"_Mendokusai_, aku hanya mengantarnya keliling Konoha waktu itu, dia kan tamu, jadi, dia kurang tahu seluk beluk Konoha," jawab Shikamaru dengan santai. "lagipula aku sebenarnya sudah tertarik kepada Ino sejak lama, meskipun dia gadis merepotkan," lanjut Shikamaru sambil melirik Ino sebentar. Dia cukup cerdas untuk mengetahui perubahan air muka Ino.

Mendengar penuturan Shikamaru, Ino tak bisa menampik lagi, pipinya merona merah, kekesalannya runtuh begitu saja. Rasanya kekasihnya ini tahu saja bagaimana caranya membuat hatinya luluh. Mendapati jawaban Shikamaru, Naruto hanya menggerakan kepalanya ke atas ke bawah sebagai tanda bahwa ia mengerti dengan kalimat yang dilafalkan Shikamaru.

Setelah itu suasana pun menjadi hening kembali, mereka tak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan sedikitpun. Paman Teuchi pun mengantarkan pesanan mereka masing-masing, dengan santai Sakura, Ino dan Shikamaru melahap ramennya masing. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang melahap ramen berukuran jumbonya dengan ganas seolah ia tak makan bertahun-tahun.

Sakura yang melihat cara makan Naruto memutar manik emeraldnya bosan, kebiasaan seseorang memang tak bisa hilang. Namun, tiba-tiba kedua ujung bibir Sakura terangkat membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil, rasanya sudah lama Sakura tak makan ramen bersama Naruto. Semenjak perang dunia ninja ke-4, setelah perang usai pun ia sibuk dengan tugasnya di rumah sakit.

"Slurrppp…hahh…kau kenapa Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto setelah menyeruput sisa ramennya. Ia heran melihat Sakura yang tersenyum kecil sambil menatapnya. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, "ehh, aku tak apa-apa kok," sahut Sakura dengan sedikit salah tingkah, ia tak menyangka Naruto menangkap basahnya sedang menatap dirinya.

Sakura pun kembali menatap ramennya dan memakannya sedikit demi sedikit, pipinya melihatkan gurat-gurat merah tipis. Ia masih malu tertangkap basah tengah memerhatikan orang bahkan oleh orang yang tengah ia perhatikan itu.

Ia akui ia memang merindukan Naruto, apalagi dulu saat perang kurama sempat lepas dari tubuh Naruto, dan membuat Naruto sekarat, ia benar-benar takut akan kehilangan pemuda ini. Untung saja Naruto masih bisa diselamatkan, ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana terpukulnya dirinya bila Naruto memang benar-benar meninggal pada saat itu.

"Sakura, besok kan ada _hanabi_, apa kau akan melihatnya?" Ino mengeluarkan pertanyaan kembali di sela-sela makannya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan menatap mata Sakura. "tentu, Sakura-_chan_ akan datang bersamaku." Bukannya Ino mendapat jawaban dari Sakura, malah ia mendapatkan jawabannya dari Naruto.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Naruto. Selesai mendapat jawaban, Ino kembali terhadap fokusnya, yaitu ramennya yang belum habis sedari tadi. Shikamaru dan Ino pun menyelesaikan acara makannya, lalu pamit duluan, karena Ino masih punya banyak pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan di rumah sakit.

"Sakura, aku dan Shikamaru duluan, kertas-kertas di mejaku sudah menunggu dari tadi. Kau juga masih harus memeriksa beberapa pasien, bukan?"

"Iya Ino, nanti aku menyusul, lagipula waktu memeriksanya masih lama."

Ino dan Shikamaru pun beranjak dari kedai, kini tinggal mereka berdua yang berada dalam kedai. Sebenarnya Sakura sudah selesai dengan acara makannya, namun, Naruto masih belum kenyang juga walau sudah makan empat porsi ramen berukuran jumbo.

"Naruto, sudah lama rasanya kau tak mengunjungi kedai ramenku bersama kekasihmu ini," ucap Paman Teuchi yang tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapan mereka berdua. Naruto hanya menunjukan deretan giginya, ia bingung harus merespon apa.

"Apa kau masih akan memesan beberapa mangkuk lagi Naruto?" Kini Sakura yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Ia benar-benar kagum sekaligus aneh dengan selera makan Naruto. Sampai-sampai ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tumpukan mangkuk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, Sakura_-chan_. Aku sudah kenyang." Naruto lagi-lagi mengeluarkan senyuman lima jarinya seperti biasa sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi." Sakura melenggangkan kakinya keluar dari kedai ramen ini disusul Naruto setelah membayar ramen mereka. Tentu saja Naruto yang membayar, biasanya memang yang laki-laki yang harus membayar setiap kencan, bukan?

Mereka pun pergi bersama tanpa tahu akan pergi ke arah mana. Namun, iringan langkah Naruto membawanya pergi mengunjungi akademik ninja. Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya mengikuti setiap langkah Naruto bingung kenapa pemuda ini tiba-tiba berjalan ke arah sini.

Dengan kerutan di dahi, Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, menatap Naruto dengan penuh tanda tanya. Yang ditatap hanya hanya mengulum senyum dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya. Sakura pun mengangkat bahunya tak mengerti, lalu, mengikuti arah kaki Naruto.

Sesampainya di akademik ninja, Naruto duduk di ayunan yang selalu ia pakai ketika merasa kesepian dulu saat masih menjadi murid di akademik ninja ini. Sakura yang tak mengerti hanya berdiri di hadapan ayunan yang sedang Naruto naiki itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, apa kau tahu, ayunan ini adalah salah satu kenanganku saat masih sendirian dulu." Naruto melantunkan sebuah pernyataan terhadap Sakura dan yang diberitahu pun hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai respon.

"Ahh, rasanya itu sudah lama sekali, sekarang pun aku sudah tak sendirian lagi." Lagi-lagi Naruto mengeluarkan suara sambil tertawa hambar.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau memang tak sendirian lagi sekarang. Ada aku di sini yang akan selalu ada di sisimu, ada Kakashi-_sensei_, Yamato-_taichou_, Sasuke-_kun_, teman-teman lain, maupun warga konoha." Sakura mencoba menghibur Naruto yang tampak sedih mengingat masa lalunya.

"Kau benar Sakura-_chan_. Rasanya aku tak percaya bisa menjadi seperti ini, aku bahkan waktu dulu bukanlah siapa-siapa."

"Tapi, kau, kau selalu berusaha Naruto. Tak pernah lelah untuk berjuang, selalu menasehati orang lain. Kau mengalahkan musuhmu dengan cara yang berbeda, dengan caramu sendiri. Aku kagum padamu." Sakura mengulum senyum termanisnya ke arah Naruto.

"Benarkah? Hati-hati lho Sakura-_chan_, nanti kau tambah tergila-gila padaku." Ucapan Naruto menimbulkan sudut siku-siku di kening Sakura. Tanpa ampun lagi Sakura memukul pelan perut Naruto. Bisa-bisanya di saat serius seperti ini dia malah bercanda.

"_Ittai_…Sakura-_chan_…aku kan hanya bercanda." Naruto memajukan bibirnya, merajuk seperti anak kecil ke arah Sakura. "salahmu sendiri bercanda di saat aku sedang serius," sahut Sakura sambil membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Kau benar-benar mirip _kaa-chan_ku, Sakura-_chan_," keluh Naruto lagi masih sambil memegangi perutnya. Ucapan Naruto membuat dahi Sakura kembali berkerut, "bagaimana kau tahu? bukankah kau tak pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan _kaa-chan_ saat berlatih dengan Bee-_jiisan_. Ia benar-benar galak sepertimu, mengerikan, bahkan _tou-chan _mengakui hal itu," ucap Naruto sambil begidik ngeri membayangkan ibunya. Sudut siku-siku kembali terlihat di kening lebar Sakura, apa-apan itu kata Naruto, ia mengerikan. Memangnya ia monster, seperti kyuubi misalnya.

Menyadari perubahan air muka Sakura, Naruto kembali merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri, ia bergidik ngeri melihat Sakuranya seperti itu, "oke-oke Sakura-_chan_, aku tak bermaksud bilang seperti itu," ucap Naruto cepat-cepat sebelum sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di tubuhnya.

"Baiklah…baiklah…ehh iya Naruto, apa maksudmu dengan Minato-_sama_ pun mengakuinya?" Sakura kembali bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Ya, saat dia melihatmu memukulku waktu aku mengiyakan bahwa kau pacarku, _tou-chan_ langsung teringat pada _kaa-chan_. Menurutnya kau begitu mirip dengan _kaa-chan_."

"Ehh, kenapa kau bisa mengetahuinya?"

"Tentu saja _tou-chan_ yang menceritakannya padaku setelah Madara dikalahkan, aku kan sempat mengobrol dengannya sebagai ayah dan anak." Sakura mengangguk mengerti dengan yang Naruto terangkan itu.

Mereka kembali terdiam, menikmati sapuan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka, terasa begitu sejuk. Menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen yang terasa begitu murni, serasa menjadi seorang yang hidup kembali setelah mengistirahatkan diri dari dunia ini. Mereka mensyukuri atas apa yang terjadi hari ini.

Terlebih Sakura, semua orang yang ia temui hari ini setidaknya sedikit ikut andil dalam membantunya menyadari perasaannya sendiri, menyadari siapa orang yang benar-benar ia cintai. Saat Sai mengingatkannya tentang kejadian di tanah besi, ia mulai berpikir apa alasan utamanya ia menyatakan cinta pada Naruto, karena benar apa yang dikatakan Sai masih banyak cara lain yang dapat dilakukan.

Lagipula, ia melakukan itu hanya mengikuti kata hatinya. Pertemuannya dengan _taichou_ dan _sensei_nya membuatnya sadar, memang orang yang selama ini ada untuknya dan selalu bersamanya adalah pemuda pirang yang berada di dekatnya ini. Pertemuannya dengan Ino membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia dan Naruto memang sudah tertaut oleh benang merah.

Pertemuannya dengan Sasuke menyadarkannya bahwa Naruto selalu membantunya dan tak sungkan untuk direpotkan olehnya. Dan yang terakhir pertemuannya dengan Hinata setidaknya membuatnya sadar perasaannya terhadap Sasuke sudah tak seperti dulu lagi, apalagi pada saat Hinata mengatakan ia ingin merebut Sasuke, tak ada rasa cemburu sedikitpun yang ia rasakan.

Tiba-tiba Sakura membantu mengingat sesuatu. Ia ingat bahwa Hinata memiliki perasaan terhadap Naruto, dia pernah menyatakannya saat invansi pein. Lalu, kenapa Hinata sekarang tiba-tiba menyukai Sasuke, padahal yang Sakura tahu mereka tak pernah terlihat berinteraksi sedikitpun. Tapi, entahlah yang penting itu artinya ia tak terlalu menyakiti perasaan Hinata.

Tapi, apa Sakura tak tahu, sebenarnya Hinata memang masih menyukai Naruto dengan sangat. Ia mengatakan hal itu karena ia ingin membantunya memastikan bagaimana perasaannya kini terhadap Uchiha bungsu itu, Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum sambil menghirup udara yang begitu menyejukan ini.

"Sakura-_chan_ ayo kita pergi, antar aku menemui Tsunade-_baachan_. Aku harus melapor padanya sebelum Tsunade-_baachan_ mengamuk," ajak Naruto dan langsung menarik tangan Sakura pergi dari akademik ninja tersebut, meninggalkan udara yang begitu sejuk ini.

"Oh iya, Sakura-_chan_ jangan lupa besok malam kita melihat _hanabi_ bersama, hanya berdua lho," ucap Naruto mengingatkan, "iya-iya…sejak kapan kau cerewet seperti _pig_, Naruto!" keluh Sakura sambil memutar manik matanya.

0

0

Semua warga konoha berkunjung ke kota untuk menikmati _hanabi _dan berbelanja beberapa barang. Karena ini adalah malam peringatan atas kemenangan aliansi shinobi dalam perang dunia ninja ke-4. Hampir semua ninja dari beberapa desa berkunjung ke Konoha hanya untuk memperingati hal ini. Karena memang Konohalah yang ditunju untuk menjadi tempatnya sesuai kesepakatan.

Semua orang terlihat senang, tentu saja, setelah perang yang menewaskan banyak korban telah berakhir dan semoga saja itu adalah perang terakhir di dunia ninja. Semoga setelah ini mereka rukun satu sama lain dan saling membantu, tanpa ada rasa ingin menguasai satu sama lain.

Perang kemarin menunjukan, ketika kita bersama-sama menyatukan kekuatan untuk memerangi sebuah kejahatan maka kita akan berhasil. Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna, apalagi untuk pemuda pirang satu ini yang sedang berkumpul dengan sahabat-sahabatnya, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, Lee, dan Chouji.

Dia sedang menunggu kekasihnya Sakura. Dia terlihat senang bisa berkumpul kembali seperti ini, tapi, ia tertunduk mengingat Neji sudah tak ada bersama mereka lagi, dia telah menjadi pahlawan yang gugur di medan perang. Tapi, ia tak boleh bersedih, apa yang dilakukan Neji sangat berharga, Neji pasti akan ikut bersedih bila ia bersedih sekarang.

Tak lama kemudian para _kunoichi_ angkatan mereka pun datang, Sakura dengan _yukata_ merah mudanya, Ino dengan _yukata_ warna ungunya, Hinata dengan _yukata_ warna putihnya dan Tenten dengan _yukata_ warna coklatnya. Mereka terlihat cantik dengan gaya rambutnya yang disanggul menggunakan tusuk konde.

"Kau lama sekali, Sakura-_chan_," keluh Naruto setibanya Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto. "tentu Naruto, kita kan harus merias diri dulu agar terlihat cantik, iya kan, Hinata?" Ino mengeluarkan suara, alasan yang cukup masuk akal, wanita memang butuh waktu lebih untuk merias, bukan?

"I-iya Ino-_san_," jawab Hinata dengan gugup sambil mengulum sebuah senyuman.

"Shika, ayo kita ke tempat ikan, kau ingatkan waktu _hanabi_ penyambutan Tsunade-_sama_ dulu, kita juga bermain di sana," ajak Ino kepada kekasihnya-Shikamaru-dan menggeretnya ke arah tempat yang Ino tunjuk tadi.

Belum sampai di tempat tujuan, Temari datang menghadang mereka. Ino kelihatan tidak suka dengan kedatang Temari, tentu saja, menurutnya hanya menganggu acara kencannya dengan Shikamaru. Shikamaru menghela napas panjang, dia yakin kali ini dia akan dihadapkan pada sesuatu yang merepotkan. Kenapa dia harus terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini, "_mendokusai,_" keluh Shikamaru.

Dari jauh Naruto dan Sakura yang melihat Shikamaru di damping oleh wanita-wanita yang merepotkan dan juga terjebak dalam situasi yang begitu merepotkan pastinya menurut anak dari Nara Shikaku itu hanya bisa terkikik geli. Kasian juga Shikamaru harus menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

"Ayo, Sakura-_chan_, kita mencari tempat yang sedikit sepi." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura dan menampilkan senyum lima jarinya seperti biasa. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

Di tempat ini hanya terlihat Hinata, Sasuke, Karin, dan Shino. Karena Lee dan Tenten sudah pergi ke arah tempat makan, begitupun Kiba dan Chouji. Jadi, sekarang hanya tersisa mereka berempat.

"Sasuke, ayo kita juga jalan-jalan sebelum hanabinya dimulai!" ajak Karin pada Sasuke, yang diajak hanya menggelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri sebagai jawaban. Karin mendecih pelan, dia sebal karena Sasuke menolak ajakannya.

"Hinata apa kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke pada Hinata, karena sedari tadi ia rasa Hinata mendekap tubuhnya, jadi, dia pikir Hinata merasa kedinginan. Sang objek yang ditanya hanya menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

Melihat respon Hinata, Sasuke menolehkan kembali kepalanya tak peduli. Shino yang mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke terhadap Hinata langsung membuka jaket yang dipakainya dan memakaikannya kepada Hinata. Hinata hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Shino dan mengerutkan keningnya, "pakai saja, benar kata Sasuke kau terlihat kedinginan."

"Arigatou Shino-_kun_."

Di tempat lain, Tsunade sedang memerhatikan seluruh warganya dari atas gedung hokage. Direksi netranya menatap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan gadis berambut soft pink yang sedang berjalan beriringan. Tsunade tersenyum kecil melihat mereka berjalan beriringan seperti itu.

'Naruto akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkan Sakura dengan segala perjuanganmu. Hey, Jiraiya lihat anak didikmu itu, ia berhasil mendapatkan gadis pujaannya. Kau dikalahkan oleh anak didikmu sendiri, memalukan… Jiraiya, bagaimana keadaanmu di sana? Apa kau bertemu bidadari yang cantik? Andai kau masih hidup, kau pasti akan menjaili Naruto, ya…'

'…aku bertemu kembali dengan Dan kau tahu, aku juga bertemu kembali dengan kakek dan Saratobi-_sensei_. Orochimaru juga sekarang sudah kembali ke desa dan memilih jalan yang benar. Hah, apa kau mendengarkanku, berbahagialah di sana. Seharusnya aku tahu, aku harus melarangmu pada saat dulu, aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu, aku harap aku bisa cepat menyusulmu' pikir Tsunade dengan mengulum senyum.

Tanpa Tsunade sadari air mata sudah menetes dari kelopak matanya. Setelah sadar ada air yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, ia menghapus jejak air matanya itu. Memang generasi sekarang sudah bisa melampaui generasi sebelumnya, bukan hanya dalam masalah kekuatan ,tetapi, juga dalam masalah cinta.

Memang banyak keparallelan antara kisah cinta Naruto dan Sakura, Tsunade dengan Jiraiya, dan Obito juga Rin. Mungkin, Tsunade dan Jiraiya juga Obito dengan Rin tak bisa bersatu, namun, Naruto dan Sakura membuktikan bahwa mereka bisa bersatu di masa sekarang.

"Hey, Tsunade sedang mengingat Jiraiya?" ucap seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Tsunade. Tsunade pun terlonjak kaget dan menengokan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Ia mendapati Orochimaru sedang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Tanpa memedulikan pertanyaan Orochimaru. Tsunade kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada dua insan yang sedang ia jadikan objek penglihatannya sedari tadi.

"Ahh, bukankah itu Naruto dengan murid kesayanganmu itu, Tsunade." Orochimaru kembali mengeluarkan suaranya sambil melihat objek yang sedang diperhatikan oleh Tsunade. Sang objek yang dipanggil hanya menganggukan kepalanya pelan sambil mengukir senyum bangga.

"Ya, kalau tidak salah namanya Sakura. Kenapa ia dengan Naruto? yang aku tahu dia menyukai Sasuke."

"Hati perempuan itu rapuh, sekuat apapun seorang perempuan, sekasar apapun mereka, tapi, tetap akan luluh juga dengan kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang tulus. Naruto…dia itu tak pernah patah semangat untuk mengambil perhatian Sakura, dia selalu ada untuknya…" ucap Tsunade tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sediktipun dari objeknya.

"…dia…dia begitu tulus. Siapapun wanita yang menjadi di posisi Sakura pasti akan luluh," lanjut Tsunade dengan senyuman yang begitu bangga pada Naruto. Ia bangga pada pemuda pirang itu yang selalu semangat dalam menggapai semua cita dan cintanya.

"Yah, selera Naruto tak jauh berbeda dengan Minato, menyukai wanita _tsundere_ seperti itu…" sahut Ororchimaru sambil tersenyum kecil, menurutnya Sakura dan Kushina memang cukup mirip, "juga tak jauh beda dengan guru mereka, Jiraiya." Ororchimaru melanjutkan kalimatnya. Tsunade tertohok mendengar ucapan Ororchimaru barusan.

Tsunade tahu siapa wanita yang dimaksud oleh Orochimaru itu. Siapapun tahu Jiraiya hanya mencintai satu wanita seumur hidupnya, meskipun dia seorang _hentai _kelas kakap sekalipun, Namun, hatinya hanya untuk satu perempuan, hatinya tak pernah bisa mencintai wanita lain, bahkan sampai dia meninggal, hanya satu, dirinya, Senju Tsunade.

Tsunade kembali tertunduk sedih, ia cukup menyesal, ia sudah menyianyiakan kesungguhan Jiraiya. Tapi, sesuatu memang akan terasa begitu berarti setalah kita kehilangannya, kan? Rasanya andai waktu bisa diulang Tsunade ingin sekali merubah semuanya. Merubah hidupnya dari awal, tapi, nyatanya itu sesuatu yang mustahil.

Sedikitnya Tsunade bersyukur, murid kesayangannya, Sakura tak melakukan hal bodoh sepertinya. Menyadari orang yang begitu menyayanginya setelah orang itu telah tiada. Sekarang sudah tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Hanya menunggu takdir, semoga di alam lain ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Jiraiya.

"Sudahlah Tsunade, Jiraiya akan ikut bersedih di sana, kalau kau bersedih. Dia tak pernah hilang di hati kita semua, kan?" ucap Orochimaru mencoba menghibur dan menegarkan Tsunade.

Seberapa kuatpun fisik seorang perempuan, namun, hatinya begitu lemah dan rapuh. Terlalu sensitif untuk disakiti, terlalu mudah untuk dibalikan.

"Ayo, keluar hanabinya sebentar lagi dimulai, bergabunglang dengan para kage lain," lanjut Orochimaru dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan hokage. "Jiraiya, aku merindukanmu, semoga kau berbahagia di sana," ucap Tsunade pelan dan mengikuti langkah Orochimaru keluar dari ruangannya ini.

Sang objek yang menjadi pusat direksi Tsunade sedari tadi, kin sedang duduk berdua menatap langit menunggu hanabi. Mereka tersenyum bahagia, semua masa sulit sudah mereka lewati bersama. Semua beban serasa sudah luruh semuanya bersamaan dengan senyuman kebahagiaan mereka.

"Kau ingat Sakura-chan, dulu juga kita duduk di sini. Tapi, tidak berdua, kita bertiga dengan Sasuke-teme. Namun, aku tetap senang karena bisa melihat hanabi bersamamu." Ucapan Naruto memecah ke heningan atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Sakura hanya mendengarkan tanpa ada niat untuk merespon sedikitpun.

Ia hanya ingin menikmati buaian angin malam yang begitu menyejukan hati dan pikirannya. Tiba-tiba suara kembang api membuat keduanya tersenyum merekah sambil menatap langit yang luas dan begitu indah karena dihiasi ratusan kembang api yang begitu indah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu lebar Naruto. Ia istirahatkan kepalanya, terasa begitu membahagiakan malam ini. Kisah mereka, kisah perjuangan Naruto semuanya selesai, berakhir dengan happy ending mungkin. Hanya masing-masing mereka semua yang bisa merasakannya.

Dari jauh telihat perpaduan warna yang cocok pink dan orangenya sedang duduk bersama di sebuah padang hijau. Siapapun mengakui pasangan ini sangatlah cocok, sangat heboh dan membantu satu sama lain, saling mengingatkan dan saling memberi semangat satu sama lain. Karena itulah mereka seperti langit dan bumi yang saling melengkapi.

Mungkin langit dan bumi terlihat seperti berjauhan, seperti memiliki perbedaan yang sangat jauh. Tak akan bisa bersatu, tapi, tahukah mereka langit dan bumi itu saling berpegangan teguh. Mencoba menumpu satu sama lain, bisakah dibayangkan langit tanpa bumi, atau bumi tanpa langit?

Sampai kapanpun langit tak akan bisa dipisahkan dari bumi, begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka membutuhkan satu sama lain, sama seperti dua tokoh ini, Naruto dan Sakura.

Fin

_A/n: Hai minna! Nasa balik lagi nihh *melambaikan tangan*dilemparin uang sama readers* #plakk , um, sebelumnya masih inget kan ya sama fic ini, Readers: Pede banget sih nih author._

_Maaf ya updatenya lama, dan yah seperti biasa pasti chapter kali ini juga mengecewakan seperti chap sebelumnya-_- . Udah lama update, malah ngecewain lagi *gigit jari*_

_Makasih ya yang udah mau luwangin waktunya buat baca dan review fic aneh gaje bin abal ini hiks…hiks*terharu* Makasih minna! Buat yang udah memfav ataupun alert fic ini hiks…hiks*terharu lagi* semua review kalian Nasa baca kok, maaf yang belum sempat dibalas ya:))_

_Oh iya, flame apapun itu Nasa terima kok, menurut Nasa selama reviewmu itu memberi koreksi dan tak ada niat buat menjatuhkan namanya bukan flame^^ , jangan lupa ninggalin reviewnya ya di chap terakhir ini =))_

_Okk, Nasa sadar chapter ini juga masih terlalu banyak kesalahan, jadi silakan tuangkan segala kritik, saran, ataupun concrit di kotak review :), So, don't forget to…_

_\Review/_

_Please!^^_

_._

_._


End file.
